Army Girls
by mimi86
Summary: In a place where girls are discriminated against and seen as a weakness,three girls will prove them wrong. In a unit full of guys romance blooms between the unsuspecting and rivalries are formed.They will prove they have what it to be in the army.
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day in the airport and everyone was rushing around to get to their designated terminals. Flights were being delayed ,lines were long when people were boarding the airplanes. babies were crying, and children were running around. Several fights did break out though and were quickly dealt with by the police. Three girls in particular were in a rush to get to their airplane that was set to leave for America. They were dragging around at least three luggage's each.

. The three girls had similar features but you can tell the difference between them by their eyes and hair . All had waist length hair, except two of them was the color of dark brown, while one of them was a raven black that was in layers and had a blue tint to it. They all had ivory smooth skin that was soft to the touch. Two of the figures were slightly taller than the third. Two girls had deep chocolate colored eyes, while one only sported magenta eyeliner above her eyelids. That same girl had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a black skirt with a pink tank top and black sneakers. She went by the name Sango and was a close friend of the family.

The next girl that was standing to her left had her hair tied loosely in a low ponytail. She had a calm mask on most of the time. She wore blue jeans with beige boots and a beige top with the words 'Princess" written in white. She went by the name Kikyou and she was the cousin to the shorter girl.

The girl that was to Sango's right was shorter then the other two. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and were rare on any Asian in Japan. Anyone that looked into the girls eyes would get lost in them. She was wearing a black wife beater with a pair of baggy army pants and black sneakers. Never one to keep her hair tied up, this girl had allowed it to remain loose. She was none other then Kagome.

--

There were three figures running around the house grabbing last minute things they would need for their flight. After several more minutes of running around they left the house. Two of them had silver hair while the other one had black short hair that was in a low ponytail. The taller of the bunch was named Sesshomaru while his younger brother was Inuyasha and the man with black hair went by the name Miroku and currently is the best friend of Inuyasha.

They threw their luggage in the trunk of the limo and got in where they knew that their father was waiting for them.

" Are you ready?"

" Yes Sesshomaru replied. The nodded and let the driver know to head towards the airport. He looked exactly like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru except his voice was deeper and much warmer when he spoke. He went by them name InuTashio.

He turned to Miroku . " How is your mother Miroku?"

" She is fine. She wishes that you visit her sometime soon ."

" That can be arranged. I shall see if I can visit her this weekend."

Miroku nodded his head. The rest of the way was fairly quiet but they did have small conversations here and there. They finally got out of the limo when they got to the airport and handed the workers their luggage. They said goodbye to InuTashio and went inside the airport.

They were walking for several minutes and stopped. They were checking their tickets when all of a sudden someone bumped into Sesshomaru causing him to drop his bag.

--

Kagome suddenly bumped into someone accidentally. She ended up dropping her Jan sport backpack and fell on the ground but caused the tall man to drop his back pack also.

"Oof…….Oh my god I am so sorry. " Kagome said while reaching to pick up both her and the mans back pack. She stood up and quickly brushed off her pants and handed him his back pack never realizing that it was her's that she handed to him. Both of the packs looked the same, black and the Jan Sport logo on the front. Nothing else.

" Watch where you're going wench. " Came the harsh reply while snatching the bag away from her.

Kagome glared up at the tall man, narrowing her eyes at him while she put her hands on her hips

" Wench." Kagome repeated with a slight growl. She stared directly at him and into his amber colored eyes. She noticed that he had long silver hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He had no markings on his face . He was wearing a dark blue button up t-shirt with a white wife beater underneath and dark blue baggy jeans with white Nike's.

" I do not repeat myself."

" Why I ought to……." Kagome said through gritted teeth as she balled her tiny fist. She was getting ready to punch the crap out of this guy, but ended up stopping when she heard her Kikyou calling her. She looked passed the tall figure when she saw them approaching her.

" Kagome come on or we're going to miss the flight." Sango said

" Alright I'm coming." She said and grabbed her backpack. She then walked passed the tall man and walked away but not before looking over her shoulder to glare at him. He just rose a delicate eyebrow at her and smirked at her antics.

'_childish woman'_

This action only caused her to glare at him some more and walk away towards her small group. The tall man turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was his half brother.

" Who was that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yea she was pretty and so were the other girls as well." Miroku replied . Both inu's turned to him and noticed that his violet eyes had a gleam to them and both knew what he was thinking which only caused Inuyasha to shake his head and Sesshomaru to look away.

" A clumsy woman." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

They grabbed their belongings and walked into the direction the girls were heading in.

After several more minutes of bumping in to people and yelling unhealthy curses they finally made it to the terminal. They finally were able to sit down and take a breath while they relaxed

--.

" So what do you think Ayame will think when she sees us?" Sango asked

" I don't know; but I know what she is going to have us do when we get there." Kagome replied

" Really and enlighten us then. What will she have us do?" Kikyou said

" Well that's a stupid question. Kikyou. You know before we go that we are going to go out when we get there. Most likely the club or something." Sango said

Kikyou remained quite but allowed a small smile to grace her face. They were brought out of their conversation when the announcer spoke saying that they were going to begin loading passengers for the trip to America.

" Well here goes nothing." Kagome said. Kikyou and Sango both nodded their heads and got in the line to board the plane. Before any of them could take another step they heard Mrs. Higuarshi calling their names. They all turned to see Kagome's mom and her little brother Souta.

" Mom." Kagome replied with a smile. She did fear that her mother wouldn't make it in time from work to see her off.

" Hello dears. We just wanted to come and say good bye and don't forget to write to us. Send us plenty of photos from your travels. " Kagome's mom said while giving them each a hug.

" Yea don't forget about us here." Souta said while repeating his mother's actions.

" Goodbye my darlings. Take care of each other when you're there and do stay out of trouble. " She said with tears in her eyes. Souta waved to them when they were boarding the plane.

They both watched as the girls got on the plan. They were all sitting together. Kagome reached down for her back pack and was digging for her magazine. She didn't even notice the guy that she bumped into bored the plane . After several minutes of the pilot saying all the important details they plane started to move.

Kagome looked towards Sango and Kikyou and noticed that Sango was sleeping on Kikyou's shoulder while Kikyou was reading a book. Kagome smiled at this and went back to reading her magazine.

--

Sesshomaru pulled out his laptop and started to check his email. Inuyasha was snoring with his head leaned back while, he also failed to notice the girl that bumped into him earlier. Miroku was listening to his CD player. They had everything set up for the time that they were going to spend in America. Sesshomaru decided to get a little bit more comfortable because he knew that it was going to be a long trip.

Several hours later the plan finally arrived in America. They were in Mesa, Arizona and figured they should make the best of the situation. There was a warm breeze outside and the stars and moon were shining brightly. They had to admit though it was a little to warm for their liking. Then again that's what they get for signing up in the army and being sent to a sandbox. They had all their luggage with them and were waiting for their cousin Ayame to show up to get them.

During their wait they noticed a limo outside waiting to pick up somebody.

" I wish I had that kind of money." Sango said and sat on the bench.

" Well we don't but we should make the best of it . Besides they are probably stuck up anyways. " Kagome said with a shrug and sat on he luggage while Kikyou just nodded her head in agreement.

They all had their backs turned when they noticed a silver escalade pull up. Out came a brown headed girl that had jade green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts and white high-tops .

" Hey guys sorry I took so long traffic was murder."

" Ayame" Kagome said with a squeal. She jumped up and hugged her cousin tightly. Sango and Kikyou smiled at their younger sister's antics. They soon joined in hugging their long time friend.

Sango pulled away from her and helped load up the luggage. They all got into the car and rolled down the windows. Ayame turned on the car and put the music on. Christina Millian's am to pm song was playing.

Sango was sitting in the passenger seat and looked at Ayame." Where do you want to go before we leave tomorrow afternoon?"

" Well I was thinking about going to the clubs."

" But it's late ." Kikyou stated.

Kagome sat there smirking at what Kikyou said. " Kikyou we only get to live once and after we head to the base we won't have that much freedom . "

" And."

" ANNDD we should enjoy it while we have it."

Ayame and Sango laughed at what Kagome said and Kikyou just glared at her. Kagome only smiled at her . Kikyou couldn't help but smile back.

" So we ready?" Ayame asked.

" Yea" They all said

Ayame then sped out of the airport passing the limo and into the dark to her house.

Sesshomaru and the other's got off the airplane and grabbed their luggage. They walked outside and saw the limo that was sent to pick them up. They saw the escalade that was pulling out with a bunch of girls and the music blasting. Miroku and the others finished putting the luggage in the back seat and got in.

" So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Miroku asked.

" Let's check out the clubs." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing just nodded in agreement. They pulled out of the airport and drove to their hotel that they were staying at. The drive was not long so when they got their they handed their luggage to the bag boy and checked in. The got the president suite which consisted of three rooms ,three bathrooms , a large kitchen and a huge living room. It took about 45 minutes for all of them to get ready , Miroku was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a dark navy blue silk shirt and black shoes. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt with the black ecko logo in the middle and a pair of black shorts and black sneakers that had red on it. Sesshomaru was wearing light blue baggy jeans that faded into a white in the middle of his pants. He wore a white Sean john shirt that had blue designs on it and white Reeboks. He tied his hair in a low ponytail .

They were all ready to go and left the room locking the door behind them. They left the hotel and called over a taxi. The cab driver had a Indian accent and a short beard . He wore a turban and turned to look at the three guys in the back.

" Where to ?" He asked

" The best club in the city." Miroku said

" Ah…..that would be Kazu Platinum."

" Well take us there ." Inuyasha snapped

The driver turned around and mumbled how disrespectful teenagers were and drove off.

--

Ayame and the other's finally got to her apartment. It was on the second floor but it had two bedrooms and one bathroom. They brought their luggage up and decided to get ready. It took them about 45 minutes to get ready.

Ayame was wearing dark blue jeans with a jade shirt that showed off her belly through sheer material. It had gold trimming on the ends and it tied around her neck tied and revealed her entire back but only tied once behind it to and she wore green heals to match the shirt. She left her hair down.

Kikyou was wearing a red halter top that had black lace that tied around her waist and once around her neck. It dipped into a low v revealing only a little bit of cleavage but still leaving things to the imagination . She wore a black skirt with black heeled boots that reached her knee. She tied her hair some up and some down with chopsticks.

Sango was wearing a white shirt that hung off her shoulders with the sleeves that reached to her elbows and light blue jeans and white boots . She left her hair down in a low ponytail .

Kagome was wearing skin tight Brazilian pants and a blue one long sleeved shirt that revealed her stomach. She wore black boots that had metal heels while keeping her hair loose . . They walked out of the apartment and got into the escalade.

Everyone in the same places that they were in before.

" Where we going?" Sango asked

" To the best club in the city I know the bouncer the works there along with a few other people." Ayame said

" Where is that?" Kagome asked

" Kazu Platinum."

She started the car and they drove off. They walked up to a fat bald guy that had a small braided goatee and had several tattoos on both his arms.

" Hey Alex"

" Hey Ayame. Who do you got with you?"

" Oh these are my closets friends Kikyou, Sango and Kagome." The girls smiled and said hi to the bouncer.

" So you want in?"

" Of course what made you think other wise."

Alex smiled at them and pulled the red velvet rope aside to let them in. The girls went straight for the bar and ordered several drinks. Then they were on the dancer floor dancing to Nelly's _Hot in here_

Sesshomaru and the other's arrive and see the bouncer. They paid the guy a pretty penny so they could get in and not wait in the long line. Alex just smirked as he counted the cash on the clip board while silencing the people that groaned in line.

The music was loud and the lights added to the effect along with the fog machine. They noticed several girls dancing in cages, wearing practically nothing. The music was hot and so were the girls. They heard the song that was playing and noticed several girls dancing to it in the middle of the dance floor.

Sesshomaru and the other's could smell the arousal from the guys and some of the females in the club and it all was directed towards the middle of the dance floor. They went to the bar and ordered some strong drinks and found a table to sit at. They danced some of the night with several girls . As the hours ticked by, Sesshomaru decided to get up and go use the bathroom.

Kagome and the other's started dancing really sexy in the middle of the dance floor and even had several drinks to help loosen them up. They could tell by the way they would grind on the guys that they were getting turned on. After several more minutes Kagome walked out of the dance floor. She was heading towards the table that they were sitting at that was near the bathrooms.

She needed to take a breather and relax a for a few minutes. Only she didn't make it there because she bumped into somebody for the second time that day. God ! How much of a blind person can she be ?

" Oof……I'm so sorry . " Kagome said She looked up and found herself staring into very familiar amber orbs. Her jaw dropped slightly when she recognized who it was. She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru was near the bathroom when he felt someone bump into him for the second time that day. He turned around and found himself staring into sapphire blue eyes that darkened as the person they belonged to grew furious.. He found himself lost in them for a moment before he blinked when he heard her speak. It was then did he realize that it was the girl from earlier. The girl from the airport. The girl whose snapped at him with much disrespect.

"You."

Sesshomaru just raised a eyebrow at her.

"You're the jerk from earlier. "

" You're the clumsy wench that bumped into me."

" Wench." Kagome said with a slight growl that even impressed Sesshomaru although he would never admit it.

"How dare you call me wench you….you dog !" Kagome said poking him in the chest.

Sesshomaru though seemed to be unfazed by her actions and it only served to piss Kagome off further. Realization finally hit Kagome she narrowed her eyes even more at him again.

"What are you doing here anyways? Are you stalking me? What do you want?"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at the girl but failed miserably. He looked back at the girl that had her arms crossed over her chest and returned her glare.

"Why would this Sesshomaru _stalk _a filthy human wench like you ?." He growled out.

As if Kagome wasn't pissed already she now was on the brink to exploding. She felt her powers manifest within her tiny body. She could feel it flowing through her body itching to be released. Kagome glared at him her powers seeping through her eyes. Giving off a iridescent glow. Sesshomaru just continued to stare down at the girl. He could sense her powers.

Sesshomaru growled a bit when he noticed that her eyes beginning to glow a fluorescent blue. However, he wouldn't admit that he was shocked to see that she had such powers. Naturally, he wouldn't show it though.

The heir to the west could see her powers coursing through her fingers like little lightning bolts. He felt the purity coming from them. His eyes widening slightly when he realized what she was. Only one word could ever describe her and it escaped his lips.

"Priestess."

Else where in the club Sango, Kikyou and Ayame were dancing with several American boys when all of a sudden all three girls stopped. They felt a spike in spiritual energy rise from a area in the club. They all glanced at each other before walking through the crowds towards their destination. Each girl knowing where that small spike of energy came from.

" Kikyou we have to find her." Sango said

"I know but where is she?"

" She's probably by the table where we're sitting at." Ayame spoke up.

"Let's go." Sango grabbed their hands and walk towards the table.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the table with the Spanish girls they met at the club. All of them were laughing when Miroku asked the girl with black shoulder length hair if she wanted to bare his child. Suddenly Miroku stopped laughing when he felt holy power in the club. Inuyasha starring at him sensed it to. This wasn't good. Not at all.

They both looked at each other than got up to go see where it was coming from. After several minutes of searching the club the found Sesshomaru standing in front of a pissed of girl. Miroku and Inuyasha admired her body from behind and came to the conclusion that she was extremely hot. They looked at Sesshomaru and silently wondered why he pissed off the exotic beauty in front of him.

Kagome was trying to regain control of her powers but with the guy standing there like an idiot wasn't helping that and she kept replaying what he said to her.

'_Clumsy, wench, filthy.' _ The words echoed in her mind, repeating themselves over and over. Only fueling the small human's anger more.

_That arrogant dog. Grr……I'm going to kill him… No Kagome calm down…relax… count backwards from 10 ……just breath…' _She thought to herself suddenly she sensed her small group coming towards her. Slowly but surely she calmed herself. She was taking deep breathes, then opened her eyes and looked back at the guy. She then felt her powers spike…….again.

Sango and the others finally made it to Kagome and noticed that she calmed down but then one look at the guy and they felt her powers spike. Nobody was able to piss her off like this guy.

They immediately walked towards their younger girl of the group and stood next to her looking between her and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Miroku finally arrive on the scene and are just as curious as Sango, Kikyou and Ayame.

Noticing that Kagome isn't going to calm down anytime soon Sango pressure points a spot on her neck to knock her unconscious. Kikyou catching her before she hits the ground looks at the three guys and raises a eyebrow but walks away with Ayame helping her. Sango stands there glaring at the three guys.

"What have you done to make her so mad?" Sango said through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at her then spoke.

"Tell her to merely watch where she is walking next time." He said then turned and walked away. Sango glared at him and then looked at the other two. Ayame and Kikyou just arrived from putting Kagome in the car so they could get Sango.

" What happened?" Ayame asked

"The idiot wouldn't tell me. He just said to have her watch where she is walking next time." Sango responded with a shrug of her shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Hey. You can't call him an idiot and then walk away like that. "

They all turned around to face Inuyasha and Miroku.

" Who said that?" Ayame asked.

"I did." Inuyasha said but before any other thing could be said Miroku walked up to Sango and grabbed her hand.

" Such lovely women, surely one of you lovely ladies would consider bearing my children?"

All the girls had a shocked expression on their faces then one by one punched him on the head. Inuyasha just shook his head and grabbed Miroku and dragged him away leaving the girls behind. Both groups forgetting the previous argument. They girls soon left the club and on the way home Kagome woke up.

"Hey what happened?" Sango asked

Kagome blinked a few times to clear her vision and noticed that they were in Ayame's car. Sango and Kikyou were starring at her while Ayame was watching through the rear view mirror.

"That guy pissed me off." Kagome said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"Well we can see that." Kikyou replied in a bored tone. "Why did he get you so mad though?"

Kagome then decided to tell them everything how she bumped into him in the airport and knocked his bag off his shoulders and how she bumped into him at the club. All the girls were trying not to laugh at Kagome because of what happened. She just glared at all of them and smiled.

They finally made to Ayame's apartment and got out. They changed into their pajama's and went to sleep. They had a long day tomorrow and couldn't wait. This was going to be an experience of a lifetime.

--

All Sesshomaru could think about when they left the club that night was that girl and how he got lost in her eyes. Never had he come across a woman that had eyes like her. They all usually had brown or green sometimes even blue but they were usually a dull color. Her eyes were so full of life and showed her emotions perfectly.

_I've seen better... She is nothing but a filthy human who doesn't even deserve this _

_Sesshomaru attention._ He was brought out of his thoughts by the dirty blond girl next to him. She was thin and had big breast and a medium sized butt. She had hazel eyes and a pretty smile. He thought she was pretty but her eyes couldn't be compared to Kagome's. At that moment she was all he could think about.

"How long will it take to get to your room?" The blonde asked

Sesshomaru remained silent and rolled his eyes while the girl just picked at her nails. They all rode home in different taxi's each accompanied by a different girl. This night however Sesshomaru decided to expand his horizon and have a fling with an American girl.

Something he was not really looking forward to if all he could think about was Kagome's eyes.

They finally reached the hotel room and he walked in. He could already hear Inuyasha and Miroku going at it with the women they brought home. He looked down at the blond and she looked up.

She started unbuttoning her white blouse and threw it to the ground. All she was left in was a short jean skirt with white knee high boots. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at her. She then turned around and started to unzip her skirt slowly while she was walking to his room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and followed the girl letting her think that she was doing a good job of seducing him.

They proceeded towards his room, closing the door and locking it while enjoying each other's company on a night of wild sex.

--

The next day the girls got up and packed their bags again. They were waiting for Ayame to finish getting ready because she was taking them to the military base known as Ft. Wayne.

Traffic through the city was murder and bumper to bumper. It took them a good hour to get to the reserve but they got there with thirty minutes to spare. They got out and said bye to Ayame.

"Ok you guys don't forget to write me and let all the single hotties know I'm single ok"

Ayame said teary eyed. They all hugged her and smiled.

"Don't worry Ayame we'll visit you soon ok." Kagome said

Ayame nodded and smiled a wet smile. She got into her car and left waving to them.

They went into the building that the reception was in to check in. They knew that they were going to have to take all sorts of tests. All recruit's both male and female were going to be there for a week because that's how long the process takes.

The drill Sergeants were going to be watching and guiding them throughout their stay. They knew that it was going to be a difficult task both physically and mentally but that was a risk they were going to take.

After checking in the girls went to see if somebody was going to take their luggage. Sango noticed a few people sitting at the tables.

"Excuse me who do we give our luggage to?" Sango asked politely

The officers at the table stared at her like she had grown two heads. Sango just raised an eyebrow at them for starring at them. Then the officers busted out laughing.

"Hahahahaha……Sorry but YOU have to be the ones to carry your own

luggage…..hahahahah" A girl replied. She had short black hair tied in a low bun and wore the usual army clothes. The two guys next to her were laughing just as hard.

"Ha-ha…..That was funny ….New recruit's are so entertaining." A short Spanish guy said.

Then a black guy spoke. Still chuckling at the girls who looked like they were stumped at their sudden outburst offered some friendly advice.

"The name's Lieutenant Chauncey Thomas. "

The girls figured that this would be a time to salute so they did. He smirked at them and saluted back.

" Word of advice."

" Ok" Kagome said

"Don't put your luggage down."

" What "

" You heard me. Don't put them down. If you do you'll get yelled at and be forced to do push ups. "

" Hello the name is Lieutenant Luis Sanchez." He saluted and the girls did the same thing.

"Where are you guys from? You don't look to be from around here." He asked

"Japan." Sango said simply

All the officers mouthed a 'o'"

"Well you'll find things here to be a little bit different than in Japan." The female officer said. "By the way the name is Megan White."

The acknowledged each other again.

" So what are you guys doing all the way in America?" Sanchez asked

"To join the army of course." Kagome said

"Really for what?"

" The experience of a fresh start…" Sango said

"Well I was accepted into a expensive College here. They gave me the advice that if I join the army would pay my way." Kikyou replied with a small nod.

" Start my own life." Came Kagome's reply.

"Interesting….well just take heed of the warning I gave you .Trust me you don't want to start off doing push ups."

"We will and thank you." Kikyou said.

They all said bye to each other and decided to drag their luggage outside. When they got there they decided to mingle with different people.

--

Sesshomaru and the other's got up early to pack up whatever stuff they took out from the night before. They checked out of their hotel and went downstairs with their luggage. They got into the limo and told the driver where to go. It took them a while to get there but they finally did. They checked and carried their luggage in like everyone else. Unlike the girls they knew what to do considering the fact that the army was more of a place for guys than girls. Then they went outside. There they noticed all kinds of people with different accents, skin color and what not.

They just kept to themselves most of the time. They saw few girls but not much. Just then they heard somebody blow a whistle. Then everything went quite. They noticed that it was a tall bald light tanned guy. He was wearing army pants with a khaki shirt that was tucked in, a dog tag around his neck, with combat boots and a khaki hat. Everyone also noticed that there were at least four more people standing next to him. Two of them were black and one white and another Spanish person. They all had clipboards in their hands.

"Surround me now maggots."

Everybody did as they were told. He had in his hand a clipboard and a pen.

"I am Lieutenant Hernandez. You will call me Lieutenant or Hernandez. These four men next to me will be your Sergeants. You will treat them with respect. Is that understood?"

" Sir Yes sir."

" I can't hear you. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD !?"

" SIR YES SIR."

" Good. You will each be divided into groups of twenty. I will call you by your names and you will go to Sergeant I assigned you to."

It took several minutes for the crowd to clear up and get to their assigned Sergeant. The further down they got on the alphebate list the more nervous the girls got. All the women they saw signed up to be nurses. Question was why ? There were very few girls that were actually in the army itself. Then they heard the Lieutenant yell.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome walked towards him and he raised an eyebrow.

" You are Kagome Higurashi?"

" Yes."

_Such a small woman_ " Ok .You will go to Sergeant Rico." He pointed to a Spanish guy and that's where Kagome went to.

" Sango Ishiko."

Sango walked up and he raised an eyebrow again.

_Another one ? _" Same place as Higurashi." He pointed to where Kagome was at and walked towards that direction. Hernandez glanced down the clipboard as the pen tapped gently against the paper. He let a small smile grace his face. These girls apparently didn't know what they were getting into.

" Kikyou Masao "

She walked up and he pointed to he sent the other two. She nodded and walked away. He smirked and continued calling names and assigning people to their proper units when he finally got to the T's.

" Sesshomaru Tashio."

Sesshomaru walked up to him and he looked up.

"You go to Sergeant Rico's squad."

Sesshomaru nodded and he went to his assigned squad.

"Inuyasha Tashio."

Inuyasha walked up to him and he nodded to follow his brother. Inuyasha just stood there looking stupid. Hernandez narrowed his eyes at him and pointed his finger towards Rico's group. Still Inuyasha didn't follow.

" Follow your brother maggot."

Inuyasha finally realizing what Hernandez was meaning and rushed towards his group. He then looked at the last person on the list and let out a sigh. Thanking all the gods that he was finally done.

"Miroku Yukiko"

Miroku stood up and walked towards the Lieutenant. He pointed towards Rico's group and Miroku nodded.

Once everyone got into their groups they got onto their assigned bus. Sesshomaru and the other's never noticed Kagome or the others when the boarded the bus. Once everyone was seated their Sergeant stood up and spoke.

"Welcome you maggots. You are now part of the American army and part of The Roughnecks. "

" Rico's Roughnecks." Someone yelled from a seat.

"OO RAW" They all yelled.

"Quite. We are heading towards the practice field where you weak, sorry excuse of people will be trained. You will start of as Privates and work your way up to higher positions if I feel you deserve them. You will only get 15 minutes to eat your food also known as chow. Get use to it. If you don't finish that's too bad. "

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Rico noticed that there were three girls on the bus. He found them to be very beautiful and wondered why they were even on the bus. He decided that he would ask them when they got to the base site.

" So Sango what do you think they'll have us do when we get there?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but I bet it's going to be hard training."

" Well yea but just think we get to travel and what not."

Kikyou just read a book half listening to what the other people were saying. It stayed that way throughout the entire way. Everyone just gossiped about nonsense. Some about cars, sex, parties, homes, families and some were even bold enough to talk about the three hotties that were on the bus.

Inuyasha and Miroku were talking to a guy about his home in Texas. He was telling them about his family and daughter, how he would just read a story to his little girl. He even showed them a picture of what she looked like.

They didn't even hear about the three girls that were on the bus. The ride took a total of three hours and they finally got there. It looked as if the other buses were just arriving. They got off the bus and followed their lieutenant. He stopped in front of a huge cabin. Inside there were 20 beds, but by each bed there was a small closet that they could put their clothes in and in the bathroom they had 20 along with toilets.

Rico turned to the group and caused them to stop.

"This will be your courters. Bedtime is at 8 you will get up tomorrow at 6 in the morning. Make your beds and keep your courters clean. If not you will be running 2 miles. Do I make my self clear?"

" SIR YES SIR" The groups said loudly.

"Good now at the moment get you situated and meet in the dining hall in 30 minutes." Rico said then walked away before he abruptly turned around to face the sisters.

"You three follow me."

They girls nodded and picked their beds quickly and settled their things while he waited them soon followed him outside until he stopped.

"What do you three think you are doing?"

" What do you mean, sir?" Sango asked

"I mean why are you here shouldn't you be in the nurses station? Why did you sign up to be recruits?"

All three girls raised their eyebrows at him as if he was crazy then Kagome decided to talk.

"No sir we are where we are supposed to be besides this is something that we want to do.

"

" What do YOU mean?" He said looking at all three of them in the eyes.

"Exactly how it I stated it sir. We want to be IN the army not nurses. We want to

experience something at a different person's point of view. Being a nurse wouldn't be able to accomplish that. "Kagome said

"You guys don't know what you're getting yourselves into." He said with a shake of his head but understand what they were trying to say.

"Yes we do sir. If we didn't we wouldn't be here and somewhere else." Kikyou said

"Fine but I do NOT tolerate whiners, weaklings and losers. "

All the girls narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. They knew that. They weren't weak or whiners. They had more dignity than that. They were of course trained in fighting since they had taken classes back home.. True they didn't know what they were getting into, being trained to defend with swords and what not was COMPLETELY and ENTIRELY different than being in the army. But they would admit they were up to the challenge.

Rico looked at them and nodded his head.

"I hope this is what you want because it will not be easy. You will have to work twice as hard than the men just to earn your keep and work three times as hard to gain respect of the men not only in your unit but in the others to."

" We understand that." Kagome said in a serious tone.

Rico let out a sigh and looked at the girls. "Welcome to the roughnecks." He then walked away.

The girls then looked at each other and shrugged then walked back inside. They unpacked and talked amongst them selves in their native tongue about ridiculous stuff. The minutes ticked by way to fast for anyone's taste but when they heard the bell that told them to get their _chow_ everyone left.

They noticed the same Lieutenant that assigned them to Sergeant Rico was there. He was sitting and talking with other officers that were currently present.

They went to get some food when guys started to stare at them and some were even bolder to cut in front of them .Kikyou and the others were slowly losing their patience but the only reason they kept calm was so they wouldn't get into trouble. It really was the last thing they wanted.

Finally, when they got their food they sat down at a table with other girls, just to avoid conflict with the male species. Men in Japan were never this rude. Was it the Americans that were only like this ?

Several of them had blonde hair and then two of them had black straight hair that was shoulder length. They all were slightly tanned and had brown eyes. They soon sat next to them. One of them was black. She had her hair completely braided that ended between her shoulder blades she had dark brown eyes and light brown skin. She looked at Kagome and the others' and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Latoya Johnson and you are?"

"I'm Kagome and this is Kikyou and Sango."

" Where are you guys from?"

" Japan"

" Wow"

" So is it true that you guys have to learn all that fighting shit?" A girl named Jessica asked.

The girls looked at her and noticed the green eyes with the short wavy dirty blonde hair. She had light peach colored skin.

" Not really." Sango said

" But we were trained to know how to do hand to hand combat along with various weapons." Kikyou said getting involved in the conversation.

"So are you guy's nurses or recruits?" Kagome asked

"Well me and Latoya are recruits but the rest are nurses. They figured that they could get the guys easier that way." Jessica giggled.

"Oh my god." Latoya said "Look at those guys over there" She pointed to two guys with silver hair and one with short black hair. Kagome and her sisters almost dropped their forks when they realized who it was. Jessica and Latoya catching their shocked expressions smiled at them.

"So I take it you know them?" Jessica asked

"No, what made you think that?" Kagome asked trying to cover it up.

" Well you and your buddies over here almost dropped your silverware for starters and you seemed shock to see them."

"Well in all honesty we DON"T know them but we did have a few run ins with them." Sango explained They told them there story from the airport to the club and now.

"It's fate "Latoya said

"No it's not" Kagome said

She believed in a lot of things but fate really wasn't one of them. Soon they were interrupted with their conversation when Lieutenant Hernandez spoke. Then everything went quite.

"Tomorrow you will get up at six in the morning. Make your beds and be on time or I will personally see to it that you run 2 miles. You will pick up your clothes here along with your dog tags. You get to choose your nicknames and they will be engraved in them considering the fact that there are family members here. You will also retrieve your combat boots and other necessities. Things will not go easy on you. The army is a rough and at times difficult place. Work hard and in time you will be rewarded. Now get to bed."

The girls got up and went into the line to get their clothes. They said goodbye to Latoya and Jessica and went to their cabin. They set everything up and went to bed.

--

Kagome and everyone else in the cabin woke up with their Sergeants whistle. They quickly got dressed and fixed their beds. They tied their hair in high ponytails and braided them and tied them in to a low bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

They then lined up and walked outside. The sun wasn't even rising yet. Suddenly Kagome stood next to her sisters when somebody pushed her. She turned to see who it was and looked to see that it was a tall white man with light brown eyes. He a clean cut hair cut that was short on the top. His hair was dirty blonde. He was tall about 6'1 and had a nice body.

"Well well. Look what we have here." He said with a cowboy accent. He grabbed Kagome's chin and looked at her. Kikyou and Sango glared at the guy. When more guys came up behind them and circled the group.

" Why aren't you a pretty little thing. Tell me why you aren't at the nurse's station like all the other pretty girls?" Kagome glared at the guy then roughly took her chin out of his grip. But before she could say anything to defend herself their Sergeant came up to them.

"Back in place Robinson." Rico snapped

He then looked at everyone and the look caused them to line up quickly and quietly. He had in his hands a bunch of dog tags and ID cards. He called one by one everyone's names. Kagome along with everyone else put them on. Then stayed quite.

"The dog tags you just received will make it easier to identify you along with your id cards. DO NOT lose them. Today is part of the in-processing where you will receive several shots in the arm or buttocks areas. Be warned if you receive any in the buttocks area it will be somewhat of a discomfort. " Suddenly someone started chuckling and Rico noticed that. He walked quickly up to the guy known as Robinson.

"Is there something that amuses you Robinson?"

Suddenly Robinson stopped chuckling and straightened up. Everyone watched to see what would happen next. Robinson shook his head in a no motion.

" What was that PRIVATE."

" No Sergeant Rico there is nothing that amuses me." Robinson replied

"Tomorrow Robinson you will give me 30 pushups. Am I understood."?

" Yes Sergeant Rico."

" Good. Anybody else find anything amusing. Cause if so then you can join Robinson tomorrow. No ? Follow me then. "

He led them to a separate building. Inside was where the entire recruit's were taking eye exams, reading exams and receiving their shots. The girls passed all the test that were required and received their shots. Sango and Kikyou received their shots on the arms but not Kagome.

She got it on her buttocks. On top of that she was not fond of shots either but this is something that she had to do so she had to bear it. Once they stuck her with the needle she had to bite down on her tongue because it hurt like a bitch. _Cause a slight discomfort my ass._' She thought evilly remembering what her Sergeant told them earlier that day. She was finally done but they were still doing other people. She walked outside and noticed Kikyou and Sango sitting under a tree. She went to sit next to them but found it very hard to sit on the ground with the way her ass felt. It was very hot outside and everyone began to sweat just by standing there doing nothing.

However, it did nothing to deter the good mood Kagome and the others were in. Well the good mood Kikyou and Sango were in. Kagome wasn't in that much of a good mood.

"Where'd you get the shot " Sango asked but knew where. She only did it to tease. Kagome growled at the question. They just laughed at her and she glared at them causing them to laugh even harder.

--

Sesshomaru and the other's passed their test to and were receiving their shots as well. Inuyasha and Miroku got it on their asses. Once they got stuck by the needle they both yelped in pain causing other people to laugh at them. They walked away with a slight limp cause of how bad their butts hurt.

Sesshomaru on the other hand caused the light brown headed nurse to blush and accidentally drop the needle. He rolled his eyes but figured that he could get a good fuck out of it. She picked up the needle and threw it out. She then grabbed a new one and decided to stick him on the arm. He just stood there and she was shocked. Not even a flinch.

He smirked at her and caused her to blush again. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She blushed deeper and nodded her head agreeing to their _**meeting.**_

He walked out of the building noticing several pretty girls sitting under a tree laughing. On of them smaller than the other two. She was laying on her side with her head propped up in her hand. He admired her curvaceous body and petite form. From behind he thought she looked gorgeous even if it was for a human. Without giving it much thought again, he walked away going to get ready for his meeting with the nurse.

--

An; Wow it's been a while since I updated this story. Lately, my life has taken a turn for the worst but everything is finally settling down. Hence my long hiatus with the stories. Plus, the laptop that held ALL of them is out of commision at the moment. So I'm using the main computer to update this. I figured what the hell-- re-write Army Girls since I didn't like the way it started. So I did make a few changes in the story. Kagome isn't related to Sango and Kikyou is her cousin. Then I add in _minor_ detail why they all went. Hopefully you guys like this version better.


	2. chapter 2

The next day was proven to be a difficult one. They had awoken early and went to get some food. Their breakfast consisted of nasty flavored oatmeal. Not even all of the sugar in the world would make it taste better. (Which in my opinion was saying something?) They only had orange juice to drink to. They were wearing their uniforms and combat boots. They wore their dog tags so it was easier to identify them.

They walked out still tired along with the rest of the recruits. Their sergeant was already waiting for them looking at his watch. Rico looked at his recruits and let out a sigh. He straightened out his posture and glared at his group.

"You're all late."

Everyone stood silent as ever not knowing what he was complaining about. They were on time. It was seven thirty. What time did he expect them to get here? Just then Robinson asked the question that ran through all their heads.

"Sir what are you talking about?"

" QUIET ROBINSON! YOU ALL WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT SEVEN FIFTEEN!"

" But sir drills don't start until seven thirty. You must've made a mistake." Robinson spoke again.

" WRONG ROBINSON AND FOR THAT GIVE ME THIRTY PUSH UPS !"

The entire group could tell Robinson wanted to say something else but bit back the remark and began doing his pushups. Everyone was just standing there looking at their sergeant like he was insane. Rico glared at them and yelled.

"IT WAS POSTED BEHIND YOUR DOOR TO BE HERE AT SEVEN FIFTEEN! READ THE BULLENTINES NEXT TIME ! NOW GET IN LINE MAGGOTS !"

Everyone was jumped out of their dumbfounded looks and got into line and very quickly might I add. Rico walked passed each of them as if sizing them up. He stopped in front of Sango and turned around and stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome stood there like a statue.

He nodded his head and walked away from Kagome. Kagome was confused by his actions just stood there.

"GET OVER HERE NOW HIGURASHI !"

Kagome's anger flared and she glared at Rico who just smirked at her. She would only admit to herself that she found it rather sexy when he did that. She then walked towards where Rico was standing at and stopped in front of him.

He got into what looked like a boxing stance and so did Kagome. She was glad that she had a father that knew how to fight and to top it off hanging around with the wrong group helped her a little bit more.

With out warning Rico went to strike at Kagome. She dodged his punch and sent one of her own. Rico seeing her send one of her punches dodged hers to. It went on like this for several minutes as the rest of the group watched in amazement. Never had they seen a girl fight the way she did. Kagome caught the eyes of several people. Sesshomaru didn't realize it but this was the wench the he had two run INS with. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She knew how to fight. He figured that if she did her sisters did as well. Robinson was staring at her with lustful eyes. He wanted her right then and there and whether or not she wanted him he was going to have her.

Rico couldn't help but admire the girl. She knew her stuff. She managed to get a few hits off of him but she didn't get away unfazed either. She was really experienced in fighting because she threw a few kicks in to.

It all ended to soon though because now he had Kagome in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She couldn't escape because he was holding onto her wrists. Kagome suddenly did a certain twist that got her out of the hold he had on her only to be knocked to the ground again. Rico knew what was coming next and expected such. He knocked her to the ground and put his foot on her chest to hold her down.

Kagome didn't struggle but just laid there glaring at him. He let her up and sent her back to her spot. It went like this for another hour and a half. Rico challenging several random people. The last person that got Kagome's attention was the guy she ran into at the club.

They battled for several minutes. Each throwing punches at each other. Both got really good hits. They all thought that Rico was going to lose when Sesshomaru had him on the ground by his neck. They were all surprised when Rico just grabbed both his wrists with opposite hands and just flipped Sesshomaru over his head twisting him in the air. Sesshomaru landed with a heavy thud on his stomach while Rico sat on his twisting both Sesshomaru's arms forcing him to yield or have them broken.

He let Sesshomaru up and sent him to stand in his place. He glared at Rico who just raised an eyebrow and smirked. Rico walked so he could stand in front of his troops. He looked at his watch and let out sigh.

" I want you all to run two laps for your first drill then meet back here so we can begin the others"

They all started to run off and did the two laps Rico told them to do. About thirty minutes later they were done.

"It took you all about thirty minutes to run that entire field. What I am going to do is cut that in half. Right now I want three sets of push ups in ten minutes time. Failure to incomplete they would because you another three sets. "DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!"?

" SIR YES SIR"

Then everyone got started on their push ups. Kagome, Sango and Kikyou actually had a hard time doing this. They only completed the second set of pushups when the time was done. Not going unnoticed by Rico had caused them to do another three sets.

Everyone waited for them to finish which took another ten minutes but they were done nonetheless.

Rico had them warm up the rest of the day and showed them to their lockers and how they should look. How they should use their id cards and how their clothes should be folded. He even dumped out their belongings and took out what ever he thought were luxuries to them such as necklaces, cell phones, and other personal belongings. He only let the girls keep their personal necessities for that time of the month. The girls were silently thankful though that they had put their necklaces their family got them on though.

During this time Robinson had gotten an earful of yelling from Rico when he had chuckled when Kagome got yelled at for asking why. This little action caused the entire squad to get smoked by Rico. As punishment they were divided into couples and sent to clean all the bathroom quarters by hand. They had only a scrub brush, bucket and mop nothing more.

Once they were done though he had them all line up again.

"Wow you all look exhausted. Was cleaning the bathroom quarters that tiring?" Rico said sarcastically.

"Naw you think." Kagome quickly silenced herself at what had just slipped out of her mouth. Rico walked up to Kagome who just stood their staring ahead of her as if Rico was just part of the scenery.

" Got something to say Higurashi?"

" No sir."

" Really I could've sworn that you said something a moment ago."

" Maybe you were just imagining it then." Kagome again mentally scolded her self. Why did she have to have a smart mouth that got the best of her sometimes? She then made eye contact with Rico who just smirked at her.

"Higurashi you have patrol duty tonight."

" WHAT!"

" Also tomorrow night."

Kagome forced her self to be quiet and bit back the next remark that so badly wanted to erupt from her mouth.

Sesshomaru was standing there watching with amusement as Kagome was getting an earful from Rico with a smirk on his face. This action not going unnoticed by Rico turned to Sesshomaru and walked towards him. He grabbed his dog tag and read the name on it.

"Tashio, hmm?"

Sesshomaru just stood there quiet.

" Not much of a talker I see. Tell me Tashio did you enjoy that little show with Higurashi over there?"

Sesshomaru just nodded his head. Rico just looked at him and walked away. Sesshomaru knowing he didn't get off that easily stared at Rico.

"Tashio you also have patrol duty with Higurashi tonight."

"If I am to do this patrol duty I refuse to do it with him." Kagome said no longer holding back her anger.

"Really?" Rico said in an emotionless voice.

"Yea."

" You can run me a mile now Higurashi."

Kagome stared at him and glared. "Want to make it two?" Kagome shook her head and began her run. Rico stared after her .He turned back to Sesshomaru.

"You will be spoke when spoken to or when given permission by higher officers than you maggot."

Rico again walked away from the group and turned to them. "This is the army boys and girls. Neither I nor my fellow lieutenants and sergeants have time to baby-sit. You are all on your own here. NO mommies or daddies are going to come and help you when you get into trouble. This place will push you to the limits challenging physically and mentally. This is for grown folk people. If you think you can't handle it I suggest you take your things and leave. " When nobody moved he nodded his head.

" You are dismissed."

Everyone walked away and headed towards the showers. They only had five minutes to shower and change into clean clothes. Sango and Kikyou couldn't believe that Kagome lost control like that. They felt bad for her because she had to patrol tonight and to top it off it was with a guy she couldn't stand.

"Kikyou do you think that we should keep an eye on her?"

" Yes I do but how do you suggest we go about that?"

" Oh come on Kikyou how are you going to ask that when we use to do it all the time when we were little."

" Very well and forgive me if I forgot." Kikyou said in a sarcastic tone that made Sango laugh.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was fuming. He had to patrol with that stupid human tonight because he refused to talk. How the god's must loathe him.

"You're a lucky guy Sesshomaru." Miroku said walking to his left.

"Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru said with a scowl on his face.

This time Inuyasha answered. "Because she is a cute little thing. But don't tell her that because she just might kick your ass." Then he laughed which caused Sesshomaru to

growl in warning.

"If that is what you think then you can take this Sesshomaru's place. Besides this

Sesshomaru has seen better."

" That may be true but she has a certain something that gives her a air of mystery." Miroku said. "Besides _this _Miroku is interested in somebody else."

" Yea who?"

" Sango ."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued his walking.

--

Rico was standing under the shade of a tree and watched Kagome do her run. When he called her back she was exhausted.

" Go take a shower Higurashi"

" Yes sir."

She then walked away and went to her locker to grab a change of clothes and towel. She got to the bathroom and noticed that nobody was in there but yet there was a lot of steam still.

She got out of her dirty clothes and turned on the water. She put her arms against the wall and leaned under the running hot water. Her muscles were sore and she was tired. She didn't even think that she was going to eat tonight. She wanted so badly to go to bed but couldn't because she had to patrol tonight.

_Ugh . . . the gods have to hate me. I can't believe that I have to patrol tonight with that arrogant dog. He might be handsome but he's still an ass. _Kagome thought bitterly. She couldn't stand the guy. He looked stuck up and was rude and snotty. _Tonight is going to be a long night_.

Just then somebody grabbed her arms quickly and forced them behind her back with one hand while the other covered her mouth. Kagome tried to scream but couldn't and she tried to struggle out of his grasp but couldn't. Just then somebody whispered in her ear that sent cold shivers down her spine.

"Doesn't move or I'll break your arms right here and now." The mysterious figure added more pressure to her arms forcing them upward little by little to make sure they got their point across.

Kagome stopped her struggle and stood their impassive and stone still like a statue. Her heart was racing and she was getting scared. The mysterious figure liked her ear and down her neck. This action caused Kagome to wince away. It was a creepy feeling that this guy gave her and she didn't like it.

He began to nibble on her ear but immediately stopped when they heard a feminine voice.

"Kagome you in here?"

Kagome recognized whose voice it was. Before she could do anything the person behind her whispered into her ear again.

"This isn't over and don't say anything cause if you do you'll be EXTREMELY sorry."

Then they were gone. Kagome gasped for breath and forced her self to calm down. She shut the water off and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Latoya.

"Hey girl I hear you have patrol duty tonight with the tall hottie."

"Yea so."

" So girl he is too cute. You should consider yourself lucky."

" Well I don't. He's such an ass. If you like him so much then you can take my place tonight."

" If only if only." Latoya said with a glazed look in her eyes. Kagome just rolled her eyes at her friend and got dressed.

"So what happened that caused you to get patrol duty tonight anyways?"

Kagome proceeded to tell her what happened while they were walking out. Little did they know that someone was watching them with lustful eyes?

That night Kagome knew it was going to be a long one. After her chat with Latoya she walked out to go meet Sesshomaru in front of the lunch hall. She waited outside for several minutes. The night wasn't that bad. No it was rather cool and calm. The moon was full and lit up the dark areas with its light. If you stared hard enough out into the woods you would see fireflies dancing in the trees.

Kagome looked up and closed her eyes listening to the crickets play a song. The wind blowing gently through her hair feeling cool against her skin. She let a small and rare smile appear on her lips. Nights like this reminded her of home. Where she and her family would sit outside under the god tree and talk about silly things. She softly sighed thinking about how much she missed her family. She did not even realize that Sesshomaru was standing there staring at her.

--

Sesshomaru was in the lunch hall eating what was _supposed_ to be called food. Though to him it looked more like mush. He was actually sitting there fork in hand poking at it while being surrounded by the ever flirtatious Miroku and the bad mouthed half-demon Inuyasha. Both were talking about their ex girlfriends with their fellow recruits. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and decided that it was about time to meet that Higurashi wench for patrol duty.

He blink Just thinking about it angered him . How was a human wench able to get under his skin? To drive his mere patience to no end and yet still live ? Normally he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. He Sesshomaru would most of the time just have the person kill the person himself since demon and human laws differed anyways. Allowing this woman to live that was saying a lot. Was the heir to the western throne getting soft ? _'Hmpf this Sesshomaru is __**NOT **__getting soft'_ Was his one and only thought.

He blinked several times while shaking his head, then laid his fork to rest on the plate of _food._ Inuyasha noticing what was wrong with Sesshomaru stopped talking with his friends and looked at him.

" Hey fluffy what's wrong ?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of concern for his older brother. Yes they did argue but he will not lie he did care for him. They were family after all….right ?

Sesshomaru merely looked at the half-demon and looked away " That is none of your concern Inuyasha and if you wish to keep your tongue you will refrain from using the ridiculous name again."

Inuyasha glared at him and crossed his arms as one of his white ears twitched. " Keh whatever Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru remained silent and got out of his chair walking away. Tonight was really going to be a rough night. Not only would he be up all night but it would be with that worthless human wench Higurashi. Honestly he didn't know why she was here and not in the nurses station with the rest of the females. After all the army is a male dominated place. He walked outside and noticed that she was already waiting for him.

He saw how the wind blew through her raven colored locks her rosy colored cheeks. Her pink lips ,even her scent was calming. The way she just stood there made Sesshomaru realize that even if she is human she was still beautiful. That was about the only thing he can see have going for her and nothing more. No one would take such a impudent woman to be there's human or demon alike or so he thought.

He looked back up and cleared his throat to get her attention which worked because she slowly opened sapphire hues and narrowed them at him. Again he resisted the urge to simply roll his eyes. Why did he have to be the one stuck with a human that had a attitude problem. The God's must really loathe him.

Kagome sensed that Sesshomaru was near but decided to ignore him so she can enjoy her peace and quiet. Her muscles were sore from today's activities and her butt still hurt. She tried to ignore him and simply make believe that he was not even there. Which of course was a difficult task for her since his aura seemed to demand attention. Yes he was just that strong and she felt like she was suffocating from it. Finally she opened her eyes only to narrow them at him and simply walk away.

Kagome recalled what Rico had told her and that all she had to do was walk around with Sesshomaru and check out areas to make sure people weren't up past curfew and if they were to take down their names and report them. She had to admit that the idea sounded like elementary school, but if Rico wanted it then he would get it. Kagome wasn't one to snitch on people, but she didn't know if Sesshomaru was one. Not wanting to even talk to him at the moment or more like at all she just let that go. She knew of course that it was going to be a rather long night.

Sesshomaru just remained quiet letting her walk past him he stood where he was at for several minutes before following her. He isn't one to talk and would rather have done this patrol on his own just because that was who he was. He liked to be alone and not around so many people at once. Yes he had his father , stepmother , Inuyasha and Rin but truth be told he just liked to be alone. The only people he would tolerate to be around would be his father and Rin. Inuyasha and Izayoi could burn in hell for all he cared. To him they weren't family.

He started to walk and follow Kagome. He didn't know what they were supposed to do so he just let her lead. What seemed like hours was in fact only minutes to him being so caught up into his own thoughts did he not realize that she had stopped. As a result he bumped into her knocking her to the ground. Kagome tried to walk ahead of him so she didn't have to be near him, suddenly she stopped when hearing a noise and pointed her flashlight ahead of her to where the noise was.

All of a sudden she was pushed to the ground and scrapped her knee while dropping the flashlight. She looked up and glared at Sesshomaru who just rose one of his thin black eyebrows while looking down at her. She got up and dusted off her pants, placing her hands on her hips and glared at him.

" You …."

" Me."

" You could have at least helped me back up or at least apologized for pushing me."

" Why should this Sesshomaru help you and a human at that? You were the clumsy one."

Kagome glared coldly at him that gave Sesshomaru a run for his money. He even had to admit that if only to himself. She removed her hands from her hips and balled them into a small fist. Oh how she wish she could just punch him or better yet purify him. No she knew better then that. She wouldn't do that……yet. She let a small smile grace her lips.

Noticing the devious smile lead Sesshomaru to wonder what on earth was she thinking. Possibly something treacherous to get back at his person. He smirked. Sesshomaru knew it would take more then a mere prank to get him and so he didn't worry as much over the small human. He can tell that her smiles wasn't as innocent as it looked though he figured somebody else would think it was but he Sesshomaru heir to the western lands knew better.

Kagome then turned around and walked away leaving Sesshomaru behind to his thoughts.

--

" Ok so we're going to keep an eye on her tonight right ?" Sango had asked Kikyou.

" Yes,. Just for this night. "

" Alright then."

Kikyou and Sango had went to the lunch hall to get their food and left early to get ready for a night that would seem to take a year and a day to end. They couldn't really trust Kagome to be by herself if she was with somebody that she didn't like. No she would most likely end up purifying him to oblivion or anybody else for that matter. This is why they decided to be with her tonight without her knowing of course. They masked their scents because they knew that Sesshomaru could smell them considering the fact that he was indeed a demon.

They put on their sweaters and sweat jeans on so they can keep warm after all tonight was supposed to be a cool night. The next thing they did was sneak out of their cabin. They had to be careful because at this time there were still a few authority figures still roaming about even with Kagome and Sesshomaru keeping watch. To them it felt like old times when they were back in Japan sneaking in and out of their home all hours of the night.

They walked for several minutes with flashlights trying to find Kagome and Sesshomaru. When they did they were not surprised to find her arguing with the demon.

Over what they wouldn't know. What shocked them next was that Kagome walked away without doing a thing to the demon. Both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They then began to quietly follow her making sure she wasn't planning a thing to the poor guy. They both knew that he was in for it one way or another if not today then another day. Well the night progressed at a slow rate for all four people. Kagome and Sesshomaru had walked around the entire camp at least four times that night.

Kagome's feet were bothering her because she had yet to take a break and sit down. Finally deciding to take a well deserved break she sat down on a bench and let out a sigh of relief. Her feet were aching and her boots were no help either. Gosh what made her decide to join the freaking' army anyways ? _'Mou..I can't believe this is happening to me ! Why ,why, why ?! Hmpf stupid demon. I would rather be paired up with someone else besides him ! Grr…….' _Kagome's thought's raged in her head. One negative thought after the other. All about Sesshomaru. Her facial features would change with each though.

Sesshomaru of course noticed her inward argument and would only wonder what it was about. He wondered about this confusing and yet complex human. He scoffed softly and turned away. Sniffing the air ever so slightly to catch a scent and yet …nothing not a soul was out. Well better for him less things to worry about.

Day approached slowly. The sun's glow slowly would begin to spread above the surrounding trees. It's warmth could be felt easily. Kagome's tired eyes just stared at the beauty of it all. The morning dew dripping off the leaves, the birds already chirping and of course the playful breeze. How she loved the morning. A soft yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her tired and aching body. No rest for her today that much she knew.

Standing up slowly she rubbed her lower back and once again yawned. She rubbed her eye and noticed that Sesshomaru sat by a tree. His arm propped up against his knee as he leaned his head back against the trees bark. She didn't bother to wake him up as she just walked away as proof of that. Slowly she approached her cabin and walked in only to throw herself on her nice and soft bed. Burying her face into a pillow as she closed her eyes.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh.."

The sound of everyone getting up at the alarm bell caused her to grumble cursed under her breath. She huffed and got up fixing the small and untidy mess on her bed from the previous day. Kagome was exhausted and her eyes showed that. Another hard day for her. She along with the others could only wonder what their team leader had in store for them. Everyone walked out refreshed and ready for today's activities. Well except for three people.

In the bushes passed out on top of each other were Kikyou and Sango. They both quickly stood up at the sound of the bell and fixed their appearances as best they could. They had managed to somehow make it towards the group unnoticed which of course was good on their part. They didn't need to be repeating a all niter like before. Both Sango and Kikyou noticed how tired Kagome was and could only feel sorry for her. True they were tired but they did manage to get some sleep where as Kagome didn't.

"Alright troops today we're going to be running what I like to call the leadership course." Rico had simply stated.

"The leadership course sir ?" One of the soldiers asked a bit curiously.

"Yes that's right. In this course you will be given certain missions. All of which you must complete in the given amount of time."

"Well what if we don't finish them ?" Sango had asked in a lazy tone.

"Then you FAIL !" Rico exclaimed loudly to make his point crystal clear. " No I have never had any failures so I DO NOT expect any AT ALL. Get me ?! "

Boy was this guy tough. All the soldiers nodded their heads in understanding of what he had expected from them.

"Good now to pair you off into groups of six."

Slowly but surely he ran down the list pairing people off. The point was that all six members had to work together in order to pass their so called 'missions'. Of course the Higurashi sisters were paired off with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and of course Robinson. All the girls sighed inwardly at how stubborn and cocky these guys were. Poor Miroku was paired off in a all girl group so to him it was heaven. Kagome's group could hear Miroku grab one of the women's hand and smiled handsomely at her. Though the question he asked was not only directed at her but towards all the women in the group.

"Would any of you ladies bear my child ?"

Several loud _slaps _were the only things heard and Miroku was on the floor. His face covered in hand prints and a bump on the head. Kagome and the others merely had a sweat drop appear behind their heads and sighed heavily. When was he ever going to learn ?

"Well serves him right." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement while Sesshomaru did nothing….as always. While they waited patiently for their orders everyone just chatted away.

"Well look what we have here. Better take notes girls because this is how we _men _do it around her." Robinson said in his usual cocky tone.

" What men. I don't see any here." Sango said in a nasty tone never really liking Robinson anyways.

" Why you little…"

"Oi- ! What's that supposed to mean ?" Inuyasha exclaimed with a fist waving in the air angrily.

"Exactly how it's stated " Kikyou had remarked rather coldly.

The argument continued to go on back and forth between this particular group. Over who was doing what when they got the list and who was leader. Sesshomaru was the only one who remained quiet but his patience was wearing very thin.

Rico of course heard the small argument between this group and smirked. Ah yes this was going to be interesting because these so called missions were designed to have a group work together as a team. Of course the group itself had to figure that out on their own. He looked down at the list he had made up and nodded his head. This group was going to be a permanent group. He would have them work together until they got along even if it were just for the mission itself or until the loved it. He handed them their papers and walked off towards a shady tree.

"You have 4 hours to complete all these missions. Any of you fail and well…you will not like what will happen. Now get moving ! "

"SIR YES SIR !" Everyone exclaimed loudly before scurrying off to get the materials they needed so they can start their missions.

Kagome's group looked at the paper handed to them and knew right away they were screwed. The guys were to stubborn to listen to any of the girls ideas and the girls were to stubborn to listen to the men anyways.

'_Damn…' _Was everyone's only thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well let's get started" Kagome stated.

"Who the hell made you in charge ?" Inuyasha asked bluntly. Though he did wonder, she after all was female, and every one knew that females always had to listen to the males. At least that was how demon did it.

The three females in the group looked at each other before their gazes shifted towards Inuyasha's figure. Clearly they were not amused by his question and shook their heads as their only response. When Inuyasha didn't get an answer he fumed and waved a clawed fist in the air.

"Oi ! I'm talking to you !"

"Yes, and we hear you as does everyone else." Kikyou replied coolly.

Inuyasha blinked before looking around. His half-demon ears flickered as he spotted people looking at him. A very light shade of pink tainted his cheeks before he mumbled under his breath.

Sango, however, sighed softly before she took the paper he held in his hand and looked down at it to read off the list. "Wow only three missions." She stated figuring that it was easy enough to do and they can get it done with quickly so they can leave the group already.

"Yes, but they look pretty hard to do." Kagome had spoke in a soft tone towards her friend.

"Nah they're easy. See. ? "Robinson replied in a cocky tone. Snatching the paper out of Sango's hands before reading down the list. "Look all we have to do is find a way to deliver ' _ammo'_ across the river for the soldiers on the other side. Then we have to build a bridge, although I don't see why. Finally, we have to gather information on _POW's_. Well what the hell are those ?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before snatching the paper from him, earning a cold glare in return. She ignored it as if it was nothing, and turned it around to read the small description of POW'S. "A **prisoner of war** or POW is a combatant who is imprisoned by an enemy power during or immediately after an armed conflict. Well that answers that question."

" Yes it does although why would we need to get information on them ?" Kikyou asked as she looked at the only description of them on that paper.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's done." Sango replied shortly after. "Anyways look what else is on the back. A time length for each mission. To deliver the bullets it should take about two hours. To build a bridge no more then three."

"Yes, but look at the last one." Sesshomaru finally replied in a cool, monotone voice.

Everyone blinked and did as they were told. The only one to speak of course was none other then Robinson. " A whole day and night ?! " Clearly he was outraged about the thought of being outside, and with the girls no less.

"What's wrong with that ? We do have to gather information." Kagome replied as she perked a eyebrow.

"Oh come on. You women will not even make it past the first so called 'mission.' What makes you think you can last a while frigid' day ?" His small cowboy accent was noticeable as he would just cross his arms against his chest.

" Because we have what it takes Robinson. " Before Kagome could even make another remark Sesshomaru had decided to put an end to the squabble.

" This Sesshomaru doubts that. Perhaps what Robinson speaks is true. You women will not last a day out here. I believe it's best if you were to GO."

"Feh they're right ya' know ? You three shouldn't even be here."

Kagome's blood along with Kikyou's and Sango's were boiling. Her jaw clenched tightly as she balled her hands into small fists. Her eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru while she stomped up to him, poking his chest as she growled out. " You don't know that ! Me and the others can be just as good as any guy here. Maybe even better ! You…you JERK ! "

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber orbs at the small girl in front of him. Who does she think she is ? Touching his person in such a disgraceful way. True he couldn't do anything since he was training but also he refused to. It was beneath him to strike a woman especially one considered the same class as he. After all he was only a private just as she was so technically they were the same class. So to just anger her more he just perked a eyebrow. Proving to be true she grew even more frustrated and stomped away in a huff.

Rico who watched the entire ordeal, sat back underneath the shady tree just chuckled softly. He had to admit this was the most interesting group he put together and therefore knew that their missions were going to be the most interesting of all. He can tell the men wanted to dominate over the three women but the women wouldn't allow it. They only way he knew they would pass these tests were if they didn't work together as a **TEAM**.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

--

Kagome growled in frustration while she stared at the river much to her distaste. They decided to deliver the ammo to the soldiers as their first task. Well more like the men did. She figured they should start with the harder missions such as the one to gather information on the POW's then build the bridge before delivering the ammo. Well no that's not how it turned out. Seems like the women needed a extra body part attached to them to get some well deserved respect around here. Though they already knew that.

The thing was with the bullets you couldn't get them wet otherwise they wouldn't function properly. So, here they were trying to get across the actual 'river' that seemed to be made up of lot's and lot's of wood and several sizes of 2 x 4's. All of them were embedded into the ground and stuck out in various directions.

"Couldn't they just use an actual river " Sango asked with a soft sigh.

During this task the group had to build the bridge that would help them safely cross the river just so the can get to the other side. Unfortunately, it was as simple as that. No. They had to deal with other teams that were trying to either stop them while accomplishing their missions as well. The groups that were in the field were divided by colors. Red, Blue, Green and yellow. All of which consisted of six members.

For weapons they all had to use paintball guns with their team colors. Kagome's team just so happened to be red. With the gun strapped to her shoulder she walked over to where the group was. All of them had decided what spot to build the bridge they would use.

" Well what are we waiting for ?" Inuyasha asked

" We have to think of a way to cross it without falling." Replied a aggravated Kikyou.

What everyone failed to realize was that they were being watched by other groups. That was a bad sign.

"Well-- Why don't we just grab one of those long pieces of wood and fit it across. If we need anything else we can just use the rope. " During her suggestion she had pulled out the rope that she packed from inside the pack she carried.

"That seems acceptable."

" Wait a minute !" Of course before everyone else could agree with Miroku, Inuyasha butted in. " Why should we do your idea. We should try to figure out something else."

"Like what ?" Sango snapped impatiently.

" Well…I don't know but her plan seems silly to me, heh " he crossed his arms and scoffed.

" We will go with her plan and that is that ! " Kikyou scolded before turning around to grab the longest 2 x 4 she could find. It took most of the group to pull it out before finally they had managed to place it where they wanted it to be.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe. Last thing any of us want is to fall into those " Robinson replied as he motioned to the wood that surrounded them. It was definitely going to be a hard landing if anyone fell in. Hell there was even cactus at the bottom in some of the area's.

The piece of wood they used was no wider then a foot and walking on it took great balance. Something that Robinson didn't have much of since he wobbled around for ten minutes. As he made it towards the end he looked over his shoulder " toss me the rope. It stops half-way towards the middle "

Kagome nodded as she picked up the rope and carefully tossed it over to Robinson. " Thanks" he called out. For a moment Kagome thought he wasn't so bad. " I'll be sure to send out another part of the bridge for ya' lovely darlin's " He replied. She growled. Kagome obviously spoke to soon.

Soon enough though Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku had finally crossed the 'bridge' using the rope to swing them over when they reached the middle. Finally it was Kagome's turn, carefully she began to balance herself on the wood, stumbling a few times.

"Come on Kagome"

"Yea let's go Higurashi " Inuyasha replied with a small grin. This was going good. Already they had spent close to a hour and a half getting across. Mostly because they had to balance the wood as perfect as can be. Then it took several tries to tie the rope off to a piece of wood that was attached to a small obstacle course they had to go through.

'_This is harder then it looks_' Within ten minutes, Kagome had finally crossed the bridge. Sweat glistened off of everyone's foreheads and some of them used the sleeves of their shirts to wipe it away. The sun was beaming down on them and it was hot outside.

Sango glanced up at the cloudless sky, using her hand to cover her eyes as she looked towards the blistering sun. The heat was not doing anything to help the situation and it only served to anger them more easily.

" So now that that part is done where do we go ?" Miroku asked. In front of them were small concrete walls that were scattered all over the place. They had to head over to the other side.

"Looks like we have to go through that." Robinson replied.

Without a word, Sesshomaru began to walk towards the minature maze. His gun held in his hand as he scanned the area. Everyone waited for him to nod and they weren't disappointed. Quickly they walked to where he was, the small rubble beneath their feet crunched softly with each step taken. When all of them were against the wall, Kagome blinked and glanced over the side. She didn't bother to wait for anyone's signal and decided to go ahead. This time she would make sure the coast was clear. When she walked into a 4-way cross section she smirked. " Come on the coast is-- ouch ! "

Everyone looked up when they noticed Kagome yelp as she felt the small amount of pain on her butt. Sango blinked realizing a small blue dot of paint and her eyes widened. She took out the paintball gun she had received as did everyone else. Kagome spun around and tried to see where it was that it came from. Her butt cheek throbbed a bit as she hissed softly. That definitely hurt. Then without warning " Ahhhh !! "

Several screams were heard as well as soft popping sounds from the paintball guns that were being used. Kagome squeaked then ducked and rolled out the way. She was definitely lucky since she still only had that one blue dot on her ass. She made it behind the wall that was a few feet in front of her team, panting softly as she sat on the ground. The gun held tightly in her hands as she scooted over to the side.

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

People hissed and whimpered a bit in pain but continued to do battle. Sango and Kikyou were firing away as was the other members of their team. Paint balls splattered against the walls, mixing with different colors. Yellow's, blue's, reds. They were hitting the people and depending on where the person was hit would earn the team points. Every shot that all the teams made were counted.

The battle between the teams continued to rage on for about 15 minutes before Sesshomaru decided to finally throw a small smoke bomb that was provided. The firing ceased and he yelled for his team to go. People coughed and choked a bit on the foul tasting smoke as Sesshomaru's team continued to make their way through the maze.

As the smoke cleared up the teams began to fire at the group once more. However, everyone ducked and rolled behind the walls. Miroku, Sango and Robinson made it safely first. Sporting paintball marks in places that would only be considered minor injuries. Sesshomaru made it out while carrying a limping Kagome. She had ended up falling down and hurting herself through the exercise while disposing of another member of someone else's team. Inuyasha and Kikyou finally made it last, each sporting markings that would considered them to be dead.

"This is all your fault ! " Kikyou accused.

"Me !"

"Yes !"

"What are you talking about wench ?! You were the one that was trapped not me ! "

"I wasn't. You assumed I was and then decided to jump in when I was about to take out those other guys. "

" If it wasn't for me you would probably be covered in a lot more paint then you are now "

"Either way Tashio ! You killed me ! " She hissed.

Inuyasha fehed and walked away.

"Hush woman." Sesshomaru scolded as he allowed the cousin to grab Kagome and tend to the small injury.

When they were finally done with the mission the sun was already setting. Brining in a cool night to relax and eat. The mission had taken longer then what was expected but that was because the team kept arguing about how to do things properly, or who should be left in charge.

Still they didn't get to escape the wrath of their drill instructor. This was going to be murder. Before any one of them could go to shower and eat Rico had called them over. All of them sweating and panting, covered in dust and paint. The mission was a total failure.

" You all will redo the test in a week. So prepare yourselves. I will NOT tolerate another failure." Rico said coldly. They all nodded their heads in understanding. This was not fair ! If the guys would allow the girls to try and have a say in things then their missions would go much smoothly. No that was not the case. The men wanted to control everything and it grated on everyone's nerves. How can Rico not see that this was not going to work ? That simply putting them on a team with guys like Inuyasha or Robinson would not work out ? Surely he was mad or something. No person in their right mind would do such a thing, unless he had another plan.

Kagome didn't want to think about it at all. She can already feel the pain building behind her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her right calf was slightly bruised from her trip over the soldier and she hissed softly each time she worked the muscles in that leg, but like Rico said he will not tolerate whiners, and whining was a sure way to get her and her team mates completely disrespected. She would not risk that.

--

That night Kagome knew would be another long one. Sesshomaru standing there as stoic as ever while she walked around with her hands behind her head. Tonight her duty along with Sesshomaru was to clean all the overhead lights that were filled with dust, cobwebs and dead bugs, much to Kagome's displeasure. Sesshomaru of course knew what they needed to do, but would let the slip of a woman do it for him.

Kagome held the small rag in her hand as she stood on the ladder. Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree as he watched the woman known as Kagome clean the lamps. Much to his entertainment she managed to get a dead bug caught in her hair. She jumped off the ladder and yelped, squirming as she flipped her hair. Running her fingers through it like a mad woman to get out the dead bug.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew." And then all of a sudden wham. She ran into the ladder before falling in a small thud onto the ground. Sesshomaru smirked. This was truly entertaining and he would gladly watch it over again.

Kagome rubbed her nose that seemed to hurt as her messy hair laid gently against her back and over her shoulder. She caught his smirk and growled while standing up. She grabbed the dirty rag and clutched it in her hand.

"You could've helped ya know ?"

" Could've but didn't."

"Grr…….stupid inu." She growled low as if trying to insult him.

"What was that human ?" Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes at Kagome and growled low. How dare that wench say such a thing to his person. Didn't she know who he was ? Course everyone knew who the heir to the western empire was.

" You heard me. You should've helped. It is your fault that we're even here !" Kagome said accusingly though she knew it wasn't. Just at this moment she was pissed at him and wanted to blame him for something.

Sesshomaru growled low and glared at Kagome." How is it this Sesshomaru's fault we are on patrol watch ? If memory serves me correct it was you who got smart with Rico not I."

"Ooo damn you …you…DEMON ! " Kagome huffed and threw the rag in his face before storming off. Sesshomaru quickly moved his head to the side and growled before he followed her.

"That was unnecessary priestess."

"Oh yea ? Perhaps you deserved it ! "

"You will do well to respect those of higher class then you wench."

"Wench ! Higher class ?" Kagome laughed in Sesshomaru's face which only caused to anger him more. How dare this wench laugh AT him. Soon enough though, when the time was right she would be one of the many people that were found at the end of his claws.

"You will do well to cease your laughter."

"No…why should I ?" Kagome asked as she continued to laugh. " You have NO authority here what so ever. "

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he pondered on what she had said, and knew it was true. How he loathed her at this moment in time, and would love nothing more then to injure her. He scoffed, and walked away from a laughing Kagome who just walked the other way.

"_Impudent wench"_

"_Stupid mongrel" _

Each going their separate ways to clean the headlights just so they wouldn't deal with each other for the remainder of the night and also so they didn't hear Rico yelling at them. They didn't want another night stuck together and were grateful that tomorrow was the weekend. They each made plans to go out with their groups and party hard. After all even soldiers need to have fun.

--

Day break finally came and the people that were at the base were grateful. They can relax sore and tired muscles, go swimming at the beach and even enjoy a movie. The only thing that was wrong was that some of them had already began to flirt their way around the men and women. Two of them were caught in the bushes doing who knows what and were immediately dismissed. Kagome and the others made a mental note not to fall for anyone.

Though there were a lot of good looking guys that were pretty sweet. Carlos Ruiz was one of them.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was in the middle of getting her breakfast and limped a bit in the process. Robinson was there and had once again cut her in line. She growled and cut in front of him before grabbing a apple._

"_Hey Higurashi ! What's the big idea ?"_

" _I was here first Robinson "_

" _So ? What's your point doll ? We're all getting' the same thin' No need to catch attitude over it." He whispered as he leaned closer to her. _

_Kagome found herself to be disgusted and shoved her oatmeal in his face " Beat it bastard. "_

_Robinson had wiped away the foul tasting meal and snarled in her face before grabbing her wrist. Kagome flinched and went to actually punch him in the jaw so he can release his hold on her but didn't get the chance to. _

"_Hey Robinson ! " He turned and glared over his shoulder " Ruiz."_

_Calmly a tall man with shaggy, straight black hair approached them. His eyes were a onyx color but held a warmth that Kagome never saw in any man's eyes. His skin was sun kissed just right and below his shirt she can tell was a very well muscled and chisled chest. She almost blushed and looked away. _

" _Let her go Robinson."_

" _Why ? What ever is about to happen ain't none of your business Ruiz " He spat _

_Carlos just rolled his eyes and took a intimidating step close " I said Let. Her. Go." He threatened and even Kagome had to keep herself calm since his tone was a bit scary. Seeing the threat that was promised beneath the tone, hissed and released the girl. Giving her a look that meant ' this is not over' before he walked away. Ruiz watched him go before bringing his attention back to the girl_

"_You shouldn't pick on guys bigger then you "_

" _Yea well I didn't ask for him to pick on me" She huffed, Ruiz chuckled._

" _Still try to stay out of trouble next time" _

_Kagome nodded, not feeling hungry at the moment. " You know you should hang with me and my friends today. We're going to the beach and then the movies. You can bring your friends if you want…" he paused. " What's your name anyways ?"_

"_Kagome…Kagome Higurashi " She stated with a small smile " And thanks but we have our own plans for the day. How about we get together on Sunday ?"_

_Ruiz looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded " Sure, we can do that Kagome. I'm Carlos by the way. I'm pretty sure you know the last name since Robinson over there said it." He chuckled and she giggled. _

"_Yea I do. Well… thanks Carlos. You're a good guy to have around." With that she turned around while grabbing her apple, heading over to the table where they normally sat at. Two sets of eyes watched her retreat._

'_She's cute'_

**End of Flashback**

The girls were at the mall shopping for a pair of clothes they could wear for the night time when they would head out to the movies. Just because they couldn't start a relationship in the boot camp didn't mean they couldn't have 'fun'

Kagome was lost in her own world when she noticed a pair of hands waving in front of her eyes. " Kagome ?"

She blinked realizing it was Sango " yea ?"

"What's wrong ? You seemed lost in your own world "

"She's probably thinking about that guy she ran into earlier today."

"Robinson ?"

"No, Ruiz. Isn't that right Kagome ?" Kikyou asked with a small grin while glancing through clothes. She blushed a bit and turned around to pluck a random shirt off the rack.

" I'm going to try this one on." She stated pulling out a red sequened top. Without so much as a glance towards her partners in crime she rushed to the dressing room and sighed in relief. Leaning against the cool mirror in the small room, she sighed and glanced up at herself. Taking in her features as she clucked her tongue, Kagome exhaled heavily. _ You can't date him, it's not right, You can get into trouble._

_So ?_ came another soft voice that would probably be considered inner Kagome.

_What do you mean so ? I can get into trouble if I'm caught._

_**IF **__you're caught_ The voice replied. She can almost see herself inwardly smirking before she grinned. If she played her cards right she would definitely hit things off with Carlos. Without even trying on the blouse she rushed out the room, not bothering to explain where she was going,knowing that Kikyou and Sango would follow her.

"Kagome ! "

"Kagome ?"

She knew where the beach was even if she spent a short time here. They did pass it also while driving towards the mall. Kagome had a feeling that Carlos was still there. Her plan quickly formed in her head. It was a smart one and she was a genius.


	4. Chapter 4

The days rolled by like any other, the sun rose high and before anyone knew it they were up and running about to get situated before their squad leaders came in to check on them. Kagome's team were still having hard times working together, but they seemed to be getting along just a bit more. Which was good in other people eyes. Currently said team were lounging after they had completed a few drills on the most complicated course they had ever seen. Naturally though, it appeared Kagome along with Inuyasha were being sent to _motivation_

**Flashback**

"Ha! This is gonna be easy" replied a pumped Inuyasha as their ENTIRE unite stared into the never ending sea of ropes, walls, mud pits, ladders, logs. The thing just kept going, like the freaking energizer bunny! It was hot, really hot, already ten in the morning and Kagome was wiping sweat from her brow.

"So you say" Mumbled a sour Miroku.

"That thing looks like it'll eat us alive!" said a astonished Sango. She didn't appear phased in the least. In fact, it looked like she almost enjoyed the fact that she would be doing this. The girl was a naturally at all this climbing and jumping crap.

Kagome on the other hand, along with Kikyou, looked less then pleased, but they'd do what they had to do to prove their place amongst these arrogant man pigs. Just then their Sergeant appeared, hands held behind his back, while his gaze searched the sea of maggots. His was arrogant, handsome, cold, calculating...everything a woman could ask for in a man! He was simply _gorgeous_.

"You maggots are going to finish this"-pointing a hand to the course- "Obsitcle course. TODAY. Any one who fails this task, will be sent to Motivation"

There was that term again. Motivation? What the hell was that?! Kagome's brows furrowed in question, but she dare not ask what was on her mind. Point was, she didn't like the sound of it at all. Her Sergeant grinned in a cheeky manner at them.

"Finish the course, run six miles and call it a day soldiers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir !"

"Move out!"

Then....that's when the problems started, Kagome was half way done with the course when a stupid Inuyasha shoved his was past her, up the wall.

"To slow!"

Kagome's lip curled and she dashed after him, trying her hardest to beat him. Her eyes shifted in front of her to see Sango just about to complete the wall climb. "Stupid Inuyasha!" She hissed as she grabbed the bar that was hanging over the large muddy pool. She cringed as she witnessed someone fall in, holding her breath, she held the bar tightly as she slid along the rope to the other side. Just as she got there, she knocked Inuyasha off. Unfortunately for her, he grasped her legs and drug her into the mud pool with him. She gasped and wiped the dirt and water from her face, spitting out some of it too.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"ME! You're the one who knocked me in this stupid thing !" he threw back. Growling she shoved him away, wadded out of the thick mud, then continued on course. By the time she was finished, the mud had dried in her hair, clothes and inside her boots. Their Sergeant looked really mad at her and the idioit. The other members of her unit snickered and walked off.

"Motivation...tomorrow morning" He simply said then walked away. Kagome snarled at Inuyasha, stepping on his foot, and storming away to run the miles she had left to do before showering.

**End of Flashback**

She panted heavily and brushed aside her dried, crusty hair, glaring at the ground. Today sucked! Sighing softly as she ignored her cousin and friend, she watched as a pair of boots appeared before her. Frowning she glanced up to spot Carlos. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she cleared her throat, stumbling to stand up.

"Carlos!" she squeaked as she tried, unsuccessfully, to wipe the mud from her clothes.

He grinned.

"You look good covered in mud" he complimented. Sango and Kikyou giggled behind her as the blush on Kagome's cheek grew dark.

"That's not funny."

"No really. I was being honest. The next time you decide to have a mud bath, let me know so I can join?" He lifted a hand, brushed aside some of the soft hair that was saved from being caked in mud and grinned. "We still on for Saturday?"

"Mhm! " Was all she could say. She and Carlos have hit it off so well, Kagome didn't know what to think. This 'relationship' was amazing! She never knew American men could be so charming.

"Great. See you then" He actually pecked her cheek before walking off to his friends. Kagome's knees felt weak so she had to sit on the ground. Oh how the man could walk !

"Mmm...mmm that man has some serious swagger" replied one of the girls that saw Carlos walking away. Suddenly Kagome felt something stir inside her. Something vicious, something that wanted to lash out at the other female. She growled under her breath before her eyes widened in shock. She was jealous! She stood up quickly and spun to face Sango and Kikyou.

"I have to go"

"But we just sat down Kagome." Sango replied.

"I know, but I'm covered in mud and it's rubbing my skin raw" She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder. Kikyou however, remained seated and shook her head. "Next time don't fall into the pit then. We'll wait for you right here."

"Ok"

With that Kagome had spun back around and headed for the showers. She didn't want to stay in her dirty clothes all day baking! Hell her pants were already crusted, and her skin itched and burned from the rubbing of the gravel and dirty. "Stupid Inuyasha" she muttered sourly.

"Damn that _stupid_ girl!" Growled a angry Inuyasha.

His silver hair no longer looked purest of white, now it looked dark brown, twigs stuck out from various places, and it aggravated him to no end. He was carefully using his clawed finger to pick out the dirt that was in his puppy ears as he snarled.

"God damnit !"

Miroku looked amused by him and chuckled as he relaxed on his mattress.A arm rested behind his head, while his hand rested on his chest. Violet hues shone bright with laughter. "It's not that bad Inuyasha. Could be worse. You could be dusting the lamp posts tonight. Last I heard there was a dead pigeon stuck in some spiders web in one."

"Pfft. Whatever"

" Perhaps, this _motivation_ would not be so bad for you Inuyasha." Said a serious Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck do you KNOW about it anyways?" Inuyasha growled back.

Sesshomaru's lips quirked slightly. "Nothing. Though, I am not the one who has to experience it. " Turning away from the two, he silently walked out of the room, leaving behind a chuckling Miroku, and a fuming Inuyasha.

"Stupid"

" Don't be so melodramatic. For all you know, it's probably not that bad. Besides-" Miroku said standing up." You get to work with that cute Kagome girl. She's not so bad."

"How do you know?"

Miroku shuffled his feet and gave Inuyasha a sheepish look.

"Did you sleep with her!?"

Miroku raised his hands in defense and quickly shook his head " NO! Nothing like that. She's just amusing and very nice. Besides it's her friend Sango I'm interested. Though Kagome IS a beauty, there is just something about that Sango woman I find attractive." Slapping a hand on Inuyasha's muddy back, and then grimacing after he realized his hand was dirty Miroku grinned.

"We're just really talking about how to fix me up with Sango." He wiped his hand off with the towel Inuyasha had in his hand before turning around to walk off. Inuyasha was stumped. Miroku was _actually attracted_ to a woman that he never even slept with?

"Dumb ass"

Turning around Inuyasha headed for the showers to wash tomorrow would no doubt be hell, and worse of all it's with KAGOME! He groaned then whimpered. Sometimes...life just sucked.

The hours ticked by slowly and before either Inuyasha and Kagome knew it, they were at motivation. It was barely five in the morning when Rico came to get them. Both people were up and dressed just so they wouldn't have to do push ups. Kagome's bun was sloppy, her bangs unruly in front of her eyes. Inuyasha's hair was defiantly in better condition though still mussed. Both were forcing themselves to stay awake while standing still but they were wobbling in their spots.

Ahead of them was another course, a longer course, a BIGGER course. What both sets of eyes zeroed in on was the barbed fence that was near the ground. Audibly they both gulped.

"Welcome to motivation." Rico said, while looking so suave and handsome and...GET A GRIP KAGOME !

She snapped out of her thoughts and forced herself to pay attention to what he was saying instead of his firm bottom.

"You will need to complete the course in under thirty minutes. Fail to do so and you'll run it again and again UNTIL you finish it."

"Yes sir !" Stumbling to get ahead of the other person, Inuyasha and Kagome, dived beneath the barbed wires. She hissed as a sharp point nicked her skin. Turning her head carefully, she glanced at her forearm that was bleeding. Nothing deep, but it stung like a bitch. Just above them lightning flashed as the thunder rolled.

"Oh great" she mumbled as it began to pour down on them. '_Just my luck'_ The lightning flashed for a second, illuminating the area and other people ahead of them for a second, before it went dark all over again. The dry dirt grew muddy and Kagome felt herself sink into the earth just a bit.

Up ahead of her, Inuyasha grunted as his pants were snagged by a sharp point. Crawling beneath the wires as rain poured down on them, Kagome had managed to pass a cursing Inuyasha. As she pulled herself out of the mud.

"Hey!"

Kagome took a step forward and glanced back. "A little help here!" She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She SHOULD leave him there, she SHOULD just walk away, but she didn't. Instead, she crawled half way back to him and reached to unhook his his hand, which was surprisingly warm in her own, Kagome tugged him forward while she crawled backward.

The thunder continued to roll around in the dark sky, as the lightning flashed. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. As she brushed aside her soaking wet hair, she stood up and turned around to start the grasped the rope and climbed up the slippery wooden wall, before reaching the top and jumping over.

The water splashed beneath her booted feet as she ran up the ramp, trying not to slip. Inuyasha wasn't far behind her.

"Kagome!"

She groaned, grabbing the monkey bars, she began to swing herself back and forth, trying to hold onto the slippery poles. Deciding to skip the last one she swung herself forward and landed on the otherside. Inuyasha landed behind her.

Furious she wiped the water from her eyes. "What !?" She asked with a curl of her lip.

He stepped back.

She glared.

His eyes narrowed a bit at her before the most unexpected thing happened. He stuck his hand out to her. "Thanks."

Shocked, Kagome didn't know what to say as she placed her much smaller one into his. "....No problem." Quickly plucking her hand from his grasp, she cleared her throat. Unknown to them both was a smirking Rico watching the interaction.

'_Finally, we're getting somewhere.'_

"Let's finish this thing already" Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome nodded. "Yea." Then like nothing, they both began to run the course, crawling, climbing, running. They were almost done when the suns rays finally began to break through the cloudy sky. It's rays shown down on the muddy course, warming the two panting bodies the laid at the end in the mud. In truth, they probably ran that course three times.

Wet clothes clung to their bodies, as mud caked their clothes again. However, this time, they didn't seem to mind it at all. What had happened on the course was something neither one of them could really explain. What they did know was that they had some sort of truce. Inuyasha glanced at her.

He noticed her rosy cheeks, the way her chest fell up and down with her breaths, the way her hair clung to her cheeks. She was very pretty.

"Ya know, if you didn't fall the last time we could've been done with this sooner."

So much for a truce. " Kagome sat up abruptly and glared at him. Blue eyes darkened like a oncoming storm. Her nostrils flared as she exhaled sharply.

"Me! If you didn't get stuck the FIRST time we wouldn't have had to do it again !" She growled and punched his arm. Inuyasha forced himself not to flinch as she stomped away from him, but the moment she was gone, he rubbed his sore spot.

So much for truce. Rico chuckled as he approached the half breed on the floor. Green hues stared down into amber ones.

"She has spunk. I'd watch it if I were you Inuyasha. " He blinked as he stood up. "What do you mean?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He replied while unconsciously rubbing the right side of his ribs. Rico looked like he was reliving some nightmare in the past before he was cleared his throat.

"You guys did good. Hopefully, your team will do better now that two of my most stubborn people have come to some sort of truce" He said before walking off. Inuyasha stared at his retreating figure before shaking his head.

"Whatever" Turning to head back to his camp, he never paid attention to the other set of eyes that were watching them. They blinked slowly, methodically, before they to disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_3 Weeks later. . . _

Kagome sat panting softly under the shade the tree provided. She reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow and groaned. Her body hurt! For one second, she actually regretted coming to America to do this. How silly could she be? The second came and gone just like the soft, afternoon breeze. She and the others have been here for well over a month now and they were STILL training.

Was that all they would do in the army? Train? The thought alone made another pitiful groan erupt from Kagome's lips. What a drag! Sighing as she propped her body on her elbows, fingers toying in the soft grass, she glanced around the station she was at. People were jogging back and forth in groups, others lazed about on the benches, while some simply walked to the dining hall for air conditioning.

However, her moments of peace was interrupted by a group of people cheering. Brow's furrowed together in confusion as she glanced in their direction. Standing up, she wiped the dirt off her camouflaged pants and walked to the group in the field.

A ripple of groans and curses erupted from a few people, while some yelled encouraging words to what appeared two people in the center. Kagome squeezed, and shoved her way through the heavy crowd until she reached the two people that were the center of attention.

"Yeah!"

"Do it!"

"Damn it, get up!"

" Fuck him up! "

"Not that-!"

Kagome was thankful that she was no demon, assuming that their sensitive ears would end up bleeding from the high pitched yells and curses. Oceanic hues glanced at the center. There panting heavily, sweat dripping from bare chests, stood Sesshomaru and Carlos. Both sets of hands were wrapped in tape and curled into fists. Carlos's hair was wet and matted to his head, blood dried on his bottom lip as a bruise began to form along his ribs. He looked tired as he reached up to wipe the sweat from his brows. She would never have noticed him take a sharp intake of air if she had not been staring. As he brought his hand from his head, a small stain of blood coated the pads of his fingers.

One glance at Sesshomaru let her know he was no where near fatigue, but that didn't stop the sweat forming on his lightly tanned body. Eyes narrowed. What was going on here?

"Do you give up human?" Came that baritone voice. In all honesty, it glided across Kagome's flesh like the softest, purest form of silk. It made her shiver involuntarily, just like it had with other women in the group. Gods! She hoped that he didn't notice. One glance at him again let her know he had.

A dark blush erupted on Kagome's face as she glanced back at Carlos who nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do. It's to hot for this shit." Chuckling he approached the demon lord who was now a Private First Class. How the hell that happened she didn't know, didn't WANT to know. She was only a PV2 [Private 2]. Carlos though was on the same level as Sesshomaru. Kagome continued to watch the exchange. Both men shook hands, though it seemed like they were sizing each other up more, with the firm squeezes of their hands. Finally, they released.

Carlos bent down and grabbed his once white, crisp shirt and slipped it on. "It was fun dueling with you Sesshomaru. Maybe we can do it again." Guy talk for, I want a rematch, Kagome concluded.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to reach down for his own shirt, Kagome stepped forward. "I want a match."

Every male in the group snickered and shot insulting jabs at Kagome. She however, shrugged them off with a sly smile. She was a _miko. _Her mother and grandfather said so when she was a child. Since then they had trained her to practice with those spiritual powers, hoping she'd become the priestess of their shrine when the time came. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way. Kagome had decided to join the army, to travel, to have money for her family so they wouldn't struggle so much, and so she could get away from those responsibilities.

It didn't mean that she was weak and had no sense of honor. No, not at all. She loved her family! She just didn't want that responsibility. As she explained to her mother, who was always understanding, her reasons why she didn't want to become the shrines priestess, her mother nodded. Of course, her grandfather was a bit peeved by it but accepted Kagome's decision in the end.

Snapping back to reality from the memory, Kagome stepped forward and grinned. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly, but she caught it.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? You're not….chicken are you?" Came that sweet, sultry reply, the smile still on those lips.

" Hm."

The crowd around them grew restless. Even Carlos stared wide eyed. As sense consumed him again, he stepped forward.

"Kagome…I don't think-" He was silenced by a glare of Kagome's lovely eyes, and relented. The girl knew what she was doing. He'd seen it before when she actually shut up that Inuyasha guy.

"Tape." Sticking out a small, calloused hand, someone placed the tape in her palm. Carlos stepped forward and paused as Kagome shot him another look. This was more then just a simple challenge to her. This was her way to prove that girls, no, _women_ can defend themselves. If Carlos went to help her to even put the tape on, then it'd probably ruin a bit of that superiority she was emitting.

" Good luck."

Kagome nodded and turned after she wrapped her hands. Her hair was tied up tight, she pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. She stood in those camouflaged pants and white tank top. The sun beat down on everyone, the breeze that blew by teased everyone's skin. The group gave the two people a wider breath of space.

" You honestly think you can win against me, _Kagome_?" Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea.

_Foolish woman. _

Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru glared.

Everyone in the crowd held their breaths. No one moved, no one even spoke. Everyone to rigid in their stances that some jumped when Sango and Kikyou appeared. Both girls stared wide eyed at Kagome. Latoya approached them and whispered what was happening.

" Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." She raised her hands and bawled them into tiny fists.

Without warning Sesshomaru attacked. He brought a fist forward, Kagome ducked and took a jab at his ribs, Sesshomaru twisted away from the blow and jabbed at her again.

Kagome ducked from the jab and dropped to the ground. She went to sweep his legs from underneath and managed to catch him off guard. He fell. Kagome flipped backwards and landed into another stance. She tilted her head and smirked. Sesshomaru growled.

The crowed around them gasped in surprise. Men began to mumble and shout at Kagome, trying to distract her. Girls began to cheer her on. Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to parry.

Jab.

Kick.

Punch.

The minutes ticked by and the crowd moved with the two battling people. Sweat glistened on their figures and Kagome stumbled back, trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru had jabbed her in the stomach and forced the breath from her.

_No more Miss Nice Girl._

Her eyes widened slightly and she stepped back, swinging her arm to block a oncoming blow from her opponent. Just as before his leg could touch her arm, it stopped in mid air by a light blue shield of power. The energy sizzled in the air, hissing as he pulled back. Her _miko_ powers were being used now, and judging by the grin on her face, she was saving it for last.

" You wish to 'play' like that? So be it." Those blunt nails had grown into claws that glimmered in the suns light. His own energy erupted from his body in dark shades of red, like a wild fire it spread throughout his figure. Kagome's power responded in kind. Blue, purifying energy flared to life.

Everyone took several steps back. Humans and demons alike shuddered at the power that rolled from their figures. They looked like other, unnatural beings. Gods that walked among them all. Sango, Kikyou, Carlos, Inuyasha, and Miroku were ready to intervene if they had to. These two were serious!

It was like they were trying to dominate the other in some random, weird mating ceremony. Suddenly they knew it was no longer a game, but a serious test of wills. Neither would bow down to the other. It was plain as day! Even their **Lieutenant**

Rico was watching everything unfold; amused. Behind him a figure hidden in the shadows was even watching the scene.

Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he watched the swirls of _youkai _and _miko_ energy flow in the air. The figure pressed themselves further into the shadows as a group of people ran to the scene, intrigued, and as they ran past him he vanished. Not a trace was left behind. Not even a scent.

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to switch blows. Someone grunted, another hissed in discomfort.

Panting heavily, Kagome laid on her back and rolled out the way when a bright, green whip came her way. It snapped where she was at, and as she stood, she glanced at the grass. It hissed as it literally melted from the whip. Snapping her head back into Sesshomaru's direction, Kagome glared.

" Had enough _human_?" He taunted.

Kagome scoffed and without missing a beat she charged at Sesshomaru, fist infused with purifying, blue energy. As he stepped out the way, Kagome managed to swipe his cheek. Sesshomaru hissed as his skin burned. The energy around her glowed brighter and wilder. Kagome's hair came undone in their scuffle and whipped around her as she turned to face him.

Their energies sizzled and cackled like sparks. Each still swallowed in them. Each time they tackled the other or struck one another, their powers mixed and grew bigger. Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was faltering. Her body was shuddering from sheer exhaustion. He could not deny that this was taking it's toll on him as well. However, he would NOT quit! This woman would bow down and recognize him as her superior in more ways then one!

Just then Kagome launched another attack at him and he barely managed to get out of the way. For a human, she was fast, faster then most.

"Damn it!"

The crowd was growing rowdier with each blow until everyone was yelling and divided. Girls on one side, boys on another. Both groups were yelling obscenities at each other and cheering on their defender.

Finally the fight came to an end, when Sesshomaru managed to pin Kagome, but with some difficulty. His skin was blistered on his arms when he managed to grab hold of her once, and she retaliated by slowly purifying him. He was near indestructible but it didn't mean it didn't hurt! On the contrary, it hurt a lot!

Kagome laid beneath him, panting heavily. Her cheeks flushed, her hair wild around her face. Her lips parted just barely as she breathed in and out. The sun was high in the sky, beaming it's rays down on them. It was hot, dry and she didn't like it, but as Sesshomaru pressed his weight down on her, Kagome couldn't help but notice how he felt.

His skin was warm, flushed, his body was ripped and toned. It made certain places in her tingle before she squeaked. He gazed down at her, his eyes warm and dark like honey. Did he know what she was thinking? How horribly good his body felt. Kagome gulped and surprisingly shoved him off.

All the men cheered as she stumbled to stand up. This 'work out' felt good to her. Her body ached and was sure to bruise but it didn't change the fact that this was something they needed. Kagome knew that. The girls rolled their eyes and flipped some of the men off but patted Kagome on the back.

" Daannngg girl!" Latoya said and tackled Kagome in a hung. " I didn't know you had it in ya! Hot damn! If I were into girls, I'd so do you!"

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm so tired! I knew it wouldn't be easy to do that but still!"

"Kagome you were great!"

"Yes, very well done. "

Just then Carlos broke through the group of girls and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Rules were that they couldn't date because he was a higher officer then she was, so public affection wasn't allowed. It would not only ruin her, but him as well. Still she was surprised and smiled all the same.

"You were amazing! I can't believe you faced off with him. Remind me not to piss you off." He teased. Kagome found herself swimming in those light brown hues of his. His thumb caressed her cheek and he slowly lowered his head. The girls were around them, keeping vigilant eye for them. No one said a thing to interrupt the moment between them.

He brushed his lips against her own and leaned his head against hers. His hands slid down to her waist and clutched her close. "A-maz-ing" He purred, causing Kagome to flush even more. Clearing her throat, she stepped back from him, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't make a scene."

Carlos chuckled. "What if I want to?"

Shaking her head, she replied. " I won't let you. We have worked so hard to get where we are at. Dating beneath your rank is not allowed. We both know that-"

Carlos looked like he was about to protest but Kagome held her hand up and shook her head. "No. It's true. I won't let you do that-to either of us." Smiling she cupped his cheek. "I'll 'see' you on the weekend."

Turning away before she decided to stay, Kagome walked around him, and the crowd dispersed. Two sets of eyes watched her retreating figure. Amber and brown. Heaving a sigh, Carlos turned and went to take a shower to relax his sore body. Soon after, Sesshomaru followed.

* * *

" Are you sure about this?" The man said as he placed the beige folder onto the smooth table top.

"Yes General. They all have potential to do this. I believe my team can."

The General sighed, leaned back into his leather chair and hummed in thought. Interesting. Rico never before had confidence in his crew and yet here he was agreeing to what he, the General wanted.

He had been in the army for a long, LONG time and had known Rico since he joined. Folding his fingers together, the older man tilted his head, glancing at Rico who stood tall in front of him.

Brown versus brown. They stared at each other before Rico blinked and looked away. Finally he sat in the opposite chair, which was less comfortable then the leather recliner.

"General Sands-"

"Rico, your team doesn't even look ready. Half of them fight with each other!"

He nearly flinched and sighed. This was true.

" Sir, but-"

Again he was cut off.

" Lieutenant this is serious. Our government wants the best of the best for this. You are going to tell me that half of the people that are here, that this….group-this TEAM of yours are the best we have?" The man was standing, black brows knitted together in aggravation. This was ridiculous ! Outrageous ! Did Rico hit his head?

" But Sir ! " Rico to stood up and glared at the other man.

" Do not speak Lieutenant! I am not done !" The man was furious. Sands walked around his desk and paced back and forth. Rico fell silent on his command.

"The team we are creating has to be absolute! Perfect! They will be the people that we call upon when our nation needs them. I _want_ the best. Your team are NOT!" General Sands had stopped and glanced over a shoulder. The air conditioner kicked on and the thin red strings attached to the vents began to dance in the cool air it blew. Aside from that it was silent.

He had always trusted Rico's judgment on things. The man never failed. In truth, failure was not an option. Brown eyes stared at the way he was tense before glancing back at the flag that was tacked on the wall.

"However, I trust you on this. If you think they have potential, then it must be true." Walking back to the desk, he sat back down and clucked his tongue. " If they mess up just once, they are done fore. " Pulling open the drawer, the General pulled out a black box. Placing it onto the table, he pushed it towards Rico who stared at him in question. So was that a yes?

"Open it."

Reaching out, Rico did as told and noticed the glimmering badge that was in there. " It's for the new secret service."

He was stunned. His thumb caressed the cool metal, tracing the circle that held the initials S.R in them. The nations bird was below those letters, wings spread wide. The flag was stamped on it's chest. How…odd and strangely fulfilling all at once.

" It's for Storm Raiders."

A eyebrow perked and the General shrugged. " We're not G.I. Joe, Lieutenant, take it or leave it." Sands grinned and chuckled. Rico didn't hesitate to place the badge under his uniform.

" Thank you sir."

The General nodded and dismissed Rico with a wave of his hand. He didn't hesitate when he saluted and walked out the door. Sands side, lifting a hand to feel the migraine he felt coming. Rico's group weren't the only one who were examined. However, his eyes landed on that folder and he opened it once more.

The first page was about Sesshomaru. His eyes danced along the words that were typed as his finger tapped the picture that was provided. He then flipped to another paper and read about the other, before he stopped on Kagome, then shut it.

Oh yes, they had potential, no doubt about that. But could they handle what is going to head their way? General Sands glanced at the other folder he had just pulled out. TOP SECRET was stamped in red across that folder.

He sighed. Things were going to get really interesting. Hopefully though, Rico would be correct on what he was saying about this team. Hopefully, just..hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimers Apply. Except for Original Characters. Those plus the plot are mine and mine alone!_

A figure walked down the dark corridor with two swords were strapped to his back as he made his way to the double doors at the end of the hall. Upon reaching them, he pushed one open and strolled in. Once he reached the center of the room, he gave a quick bow before standing up straight.

"General Ryukotsusei"

" Major Ryura." The dragon replied in return. Red eyes seemed to gleam maliciously in the room, however Ryura didn't appear phased in the least.

"What news do you bring me?" The General growled out. Ryura pursed his lips just slightly, and hummed in thought. It wasn't wise to beat around the bush when it came to this dragon, but he found himself doing it nonetheless.

The dragon hissed slightly, baring rows of sharp teeth at his Major. There were reasons why Ryukotsusei had employed Ryura under his command. The fact that he was a powerful god was the main reason.

Lifting a hand Ryura brushed aside a strand of light blue hair from his face and smirked. "Heh, just enough to wet your appetite."

"Hnn..do tell."

"The girl…she is powerful enough to do what we need." He paused. "Powerful enough for a priestess."

Ryukotsusei leaned forward, clawed fingers intertwined in a dainty manner as he tilted his head just a bit. Again that creepy smile of fangs flashed in the light at the thought, a pink snake like tongue slithered out and ran across the surface of those pearly whites.

" What about the dog demon's sons? I know for certain InuTashio is a powerful demon lord, therefore they must be just as strong." Leaning back in his leather chair, his eyes closed as he thought back to their last battle. Ryura glanced at his lord and his own red hues narrowed.

'_What is he planning? The conniving snake! '_

" They are both strong, however the eldest-"

" That brat _Sesshomaru _?" Ryukotsusei spat. " What of him?" Slowly the dragon stood, smoothing out his black coat.

" He appears to be much stronger then the half-breed."

"Haha, InuYasha? Hm. I thought he loathed the insufferable creature." Huffing, the dragon General turned away and glanced into the mirror on the wall. He stared at Ryura's reflection.

" It appears over time, he has come to…..tolerate the half-breeds existence."

"How does he take to the human girl. What is her name?"

"Kagome my lord."

"Ah yes, how does he take to _Kagome_?"

"Another pitiful life he tolerates. Nothing more."

" Hnn…this is not enough though. We need someone to procreate more information before we can continue with our plans."

Ryura nearly snarled in displeasure. He was no _dog_! He was a GOD! A feared one, and yet here he was running errands like some slave! All because Ryukotsusei managed to seal most of their powers in ridiculous spears! For over 100 years he as well as his cousins have been serving this old fool. Their time for freedom was vastly approaching, and Ryura couldn't wait. He and his cousins will slaughter this dragon and then the Tashio brothers.

Human or not the priestess will become his mate and produce him powerful heirs. The thought was comforting.

" Send in the wind witch to seduce Sesshomaru. Have her find out what his weakness is. I know he has one. It's only a matter of finding out what."

Ryura stared at the dragon, eyes lingering for a moment on the green scales that shimmered yellow in the light.

"Very well. Anything else?"

" Make sure she doesn't betray us and send in Naraku."

Bowing, Ryura left and did as told. Ryukotsusei stared back at his reflection, his dark green hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and tied off with a leather string. He turned his face this way and that way, admiring the red stripes on his cheeks and above his eyelids. He smirked and turned the moment the spider demon walked into the room. Their plans were going to be postponed for now, or at least until he was certain that wind bitch was going to comply for what he demanded.

* * *

One month ago, Kagome and her group were told by Rico that they were going to be trained for special ops. Something called Storm Raiders? How funny! She swore these silly American's were watching to many G.I Joe cartoons. Little did she know was that Rico was serious.

When she noticed they were being moved to another station, one where very a select few only knew of, Kagome knew they weren't being 'Punked'.

She allowed the hot water to fall down on her head, and massage her sore muscles. Supposedly they were the best people for this, but when she arrived there were others. Carlos made it as well. Latoya unfortunately didn't. Still even in this group girls were treated differently. It was enough to make Kagome furious!

Weren't they supposed to be in a place where they were treated as equals? She and the other girls made it this far and they were still looked down upon. It was surprising and yet refreshing to see that Rico admired she and her friends.

Kagome groaned as her muscles slowly eased before turning off the faucet. She walked out the bathroom in a sports bra and shorts, a towel in her hair. Sighing she collapsed on her bed while Sango walked in.

"Tired?"

"As if you're not!"

"Hahah maybe, but Rico's letting us out for tonight."

At the thought of having a bit of freedom, Kagome perked up. "Who is going?"

Sango shrugged and grinned. "Carlos, Kikyou, InuYasha, Miroku, Rin and Kagura."

The thought of Kagura going was unsettling. She had arrived just a few days after Kagome and the others got there. Since then, the female demon had been trying to seduce Sesshomaru. Surprisingly though, Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind the girls presence. The thought was some how unsettling to Kagome. She didn't understand it either. Carlos and her had been together for almost a month now, and they were both happy, and yet the thought of Sesshomaru with Kagura made the pit of her stomach boil unhappily.

Sango read the scowl on her best friends face and giggled. "Jealous of Kagura?"

Kagome scoffed. "Never."

"Then why the face cousin dear?" Came Kikyou's smooth tone. She walked in and sat prettily on the bed, smirking in her cousins direction. "Perhaps, the demon lord has grown on you? After all you both seem to be 'hanging out' quite a lot lately."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms as she sat up. " Not like I have a choice! Every time we have a assignment and he messes up, we get put together for motivation. It's his fault half of the time!"

Sniffing in annoyance, Kagome turned her head away from Sango and Kikyou. Both girls giggled. "Well what does it matter? You have Carlos unless-" Sango grinned " You are starting to _like_ Sesshomaru?"

"What! Never! He's so annoying! Mr. High and mighty! He thinks he is soooo much better then everyone else it's sick! What he needs is a good kick in the ass!"

Before they could continue to chit chat about this Kagura strolled in and perked a slender eyebrow.

" Ladies…" She all but purred. Each step she took was so graceful it nearly made Kagome wince. She was anything but that.

"When are we leaving?" Kagome didn't have a serious problem with Kagura, but she didn't like her either. There was just something about her.

"In a few moments, we're waiting to see if Kagome wants to go." Sango replied a bit tersely.

Kagura huffed and turned away and out of the room.

"Well-"

"No, I'll stay here and see what I can to. My archery needs some brushing up."

She stopped the girls from protesting and smiled. " It's okay just go and have fun."

"We'll bring you back something to eat then. The food here isn't any better then back at the other station."

Kagome said a thanks and walked out with them before heading to the range. Sango neglected to mention that Sesshomaru wasn't going either but she figured Kagome already knew that. The way her friend scowled at the thought of Kagura made her grin.

"Oi ! What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice.

Sango glared. "Your face is what's funny."

Inuyasha was about to retort when Miroku jumped in the middle. " Hehe, let's go have some fun eh? Night isn't getting any younger ladies." He admired the way Sango was dressed in those slim, hip hugging jeans and light purple tub top. "You're are looking remarkably lovely this fine evening."

"Can it pervert and let's go." Sango mumbled with a blush before turning away. Kikyou giggled softly and followed her friend with Kagura in tow.

Kagome sighed as she approached the archery range with her bow. She had a aptitude for it but was also good with swords. Still even if she was good, she wasn't as natural as Kikyou was. Everyone here was assigned something. Swords, bows and arrows, large boomerangs, staffs. Anything and everything under the sun. Guns were required to be carried at all times in case they lost their primary weapon.

These American's were so strange, and yet, Kagome found herself enjoying their mixture of cultures.

"Well, I'll be damned. Look at you little lady, still tryin' to run with the big boys eh?" Robinson replied. The cowboy that annoyed her so much in the beginning managed to get under her skin to where she actually grew to like him. She glanced at him as he tipped his cowboy hat.

" Can it cowboy."

He chuckled and plucked the tight string on one of the bows that were already provided.

_Twang_ went the sound of the string as he pulled it out. "Why didn't ya go with your friends darlin'?"

" I didn't want to go."

"I take it cause that Kagura woman was going?"

How observant. It was so annoying to know other people knew she didn't like the wind witch much. It annoyed her to the point her eye twitch. Even for a arrogant American, Robinson was pretty much on point with things. It was why he was so natural at being a sniper for their group. Well, why he was a natural with guns period. Sure Kagome could use a sword or even a bow and arrow, but holstering a gun was something that made Kagome nervous.

It had to be the feel of the cold metal and how heavy it felt in her hands or maybe the way it shiny surface would gleam in the dim light set off her nerves.

"Still practicing'? Psh, why don't you just come with me and we'll have some fun. A few of us are with Rico playing poker. Think ya can handle that?" Robinson never changed.

" Poker? " Kagome questioned and nodded. She placed the bow down and followed him to where the game was being held.

At the table were Sesshomaru, Shippou, Rico, and Jackson. She and Robinson would be the last two that made up the party. Sesshomaru perked a eyebrow at Kagome's presence and Shippou waved at her. Rico simply stared with a cheeky smile . "Kagome, so nice of you to join us."

Automatically, she straightened up and saluted. Rico chuckled. " Relax, take a load of, I'm not on the clock right now."

Kagome sat down and glanced at him. "I didn't think being a lieutenant was like doing a job."

He shrugged. "In most ways, it is. "

Everyone, minus Sesshomaru, snickered. Rico toyed and shuffled with the cards before tossing seven to each of the people. Kagome plucked her cards from the table and glanced down at them. Everyone was so serious as they glanced at their own sets of cards.

" Um….." Everyone glanced up at Kagome, who in turn blushed and lowered her head bashfully. "How do you play?"

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Yo' playin' a game y'don't know how t'play?" Jackson replied, his Cajun accent clear as day.

"_Mon dieu_!" He placed his set down and leaned back in his chair. Kagome stared at him, taking in his features. He was lightly tanned, his eyes were chartreuse yellow/green, and catlike in their appearance. His hair was black with two stripes of teal in it, and long to the point that he could spike it and still look stylish. He was slightly lanky but still well muscled, and he worked out on a regular basis. Her gaze landed on his full, manly lips and Kagome hurriedly shifted her gaze away.

No one knew what breed of demon Jackson was but judging from his eyes, everyone assumed he was feline. As she glanced up at him, she noticed him grinning, fangs protruding from the corner of his lips.

" Lemme run by da rules fo' ya _chere"_ He sat up and leaned forward, everyone else watched as the feline explained.

" Haha in order to play _ma cherie_ ya gotta memorize the ranking of hands. All of da poker players here should know, that a flush beats a straight, or two pair beats three of a kind."

"What's-"

" Da difference?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru scoffed, causing her to glare at him. "Alright pants, if you know then tell me! "

"Simple human. A flush consists of five cards of the same suit. For example-" he reached for the deck and pulled out a K-J-9-6-3. All diamonds, to show Kagome what it was. " If by chance someone else has a flush in the game, the one with the highest card wins. If their set of cards are a perfect match, then the pot is split between the winners."

Kagome frowned but understood. " How about a straight?"

Sesshomaru reached into the deck for several clubs, a diamond and heart. He set the Q diamond, then Joker spade, a Ace club as well as a nine and finally a 8 of hearts in front of her. Pointing at each with a claw, he spoke as if explaining it to a child. "A straight consists of five cards of any suit in order. In the event of two straights the one that starts with the highest ranks wins."

Kagome hummed in thought as Sesshomaru continued. This didn't seem to hard.

" Aces can be used as a high card above a king or as a low card below a two to make a straight. However, you can not use a king, ace, two sequence; and a ace below a two as the high card.

Boy poker was confusing at times, but then they continued to explain the do's and don'ts as well as the ranking of cards. In about a hour the game was underway and judging by how things were going Kagome looked like she was winning.

* * *

Kagura was in the ladies bathroom, powdering her nose before Kanna appeared from the shadows, causing her to drop her powder.

" Couldn't you make a bit of noise when you decide to sneak up on someone Kanna ?" Kagura replied with a curl of distaste.

" Naraku wishes to know what you found out." The void demon stated as she held her mirror out for Kagura. Ruby hues glanced at her reflection before Naraku appeared. Kagura's eyes narrowed.

" Kagura…"

"Naraku."

"Tell me, what have you found out about our Sesshomaru?"

Kagura scoffed . "He's cold. Very silent, but he seems to keep an eye on the humans in his pack."

" What humans?"

" The two mikos, their friend and a younger girl named Rin."

" This is all you have found out? How disappointing."

"It's not as easy as it sounds." She hissed, agitated.

Naraku chuckled and glanced at her. " You have been there for a month, and this is what you have to show? How do you think our General will react when he finds out that this is all you have ?"

Kagura scowled. The only reason she was here working was because Naraku made her. Suddenly she gasped and clutched the blouse above her empty chest cavity, the place where her heart should have been.

With the other hand clutching the counter, Kagura shuddered and let out a soft pain filled gasped. Sweat gleamed on her cheeks and brow as she felt tears glisten over her eyes. Kanna remained immobile and uninterested in what was transpiring between her creator and her sibling.

"Y…You bastard."

"Be nice Kagura." Holding his hand up was a red orb that glowed with Kagura's life force. He squeezed it in his palm a bit harder, causing her to cry out and drop to her knees. "Find out what we need to know Kagura, or your life will be forfeit. Do not disappoint me again." Then he vanished as did Kana, leaving Kagura on the bathroom floor, panting.

Laughter fill the empty space as Sango and Kikyou walked in. Immediately they rushed to Kagura's side.

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

She wiped her face, her skin pale and sweaty. "Just to much to drink." She stated before rushing off, forgetting the compact in the sink. Kikyou glanced at Sango who shrugged in return. " Let's keep an eye on her." Kikyou stated while Sango nodded. Both girls walked out the bathroom and back into the club where the guys were waiting.

* * *

Kagome's eyes glanced above her cards, shifting from one person to another. A half empty glass of vodka and coke remained by her side. In the center of the table was a pot of money and a pair of tickets to the movies.

Rico, Shippou and Sesshomaru folded early and lost. Grinning she hummed in thought as Jackson placed down the cigarette he was smoking. Robinson cursed and tossed down his hand.

" Well _chere _I t'ink it's about time t'see who da winner is."

" Yes, I think so to."

Grinning he laid down his cards. "Straight, in diamonds."

She grinned in delight and laid down her own set. " Royal flush beats your straight." Various chuckles came from around the table as Jackson sat back, clearly shocked. He never lost a game. Never! Kagome giggled and reached to grab her pot. Sitting it in her lap, she went through the cash and plucked the tickets. "Hmm, I wonder if Sango would like to go with me?"

Standing up she smiled and clutched her pot close. "It was fun playing! Thanks for the money!" Turning away she sauntered back to the archery field, leaving behind a few amused men.

" Dat girl is one hell of a poker player." Jackson mumbled as he glanced at their set of cards. " Ya sure she didn't know how t'play?" He asked Rico.

"I'm pretty sure. Either that or she is really good a bluffing." He laid his head on the table and sighed. Great, now he was broke.

**_AN:_** Well, that's it for now. I thought it could use a bit of humor, if it were funny at all. I could only imagine how Jackson might feel. LOL I really enjoyed adding him to the story. A Cajun is what I think it needs, after all America is a great melting pot! Another side note, has anyone noticed that I added the war gods from the fourth movie? I hope so. I loved watching that and enjoyed the villains in that part. Ryukotsusei is another character I added and changed. The battle between him and InuTashio will be coming up in the next few chapters as well as the groups first mission! Yay! Hm, what else? Oh! I'll be going back to the first few chapters and re-writing those as well. LOL This is a pretty old story and I was still new to fan fiction when this was posted. I read back to those first few chapters and cringe. .e However, I plan on keeping that interesting paintball fight, because well. I like it! It's fan fiction people, it's not real and this is a AU story. Some things will be fact and researched though. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Well that's all for now, please leave reviews! Constructive criticism is welcomed but defiantly no flames. New chapter is being worked on right now as well as a new story. A few will be deleted though since I have no desire to continue them.

**Translations:**

Chere: Dear

Ma cherie: My sweet heart

Mon Dieu: My god


End file.
